-Dioses de la musica-
by DiazGuiselle
Summary: Grandes chicos que su pasión de la música se darán cuenta que también el amor entra en esa categoría, y un amor totalmente extraño estará presente, y una banda que también estará presente creara rivalidad entre las chicas e chicos y la separación de estos y formando nuevas bandas.
1. Conexión en una cancion

-Dioses de la música-

En la ciudad más visitada del mundo Konohagakure no sato, hay tres grandes bandas de música que han sido una gran sensación del mundo, una de ellas es integrada por mujeres, pero estas chicas han sido muy aclamadas para el género masculino, llevando cientos de conciertos en alrededor del mundo. Han dado dinero a orfanatos u otros departamentos quienes necesiten.

Tan solo tener 17 años estas jovencitas se han vuelto unas celebridades por tener tan poca edad, por ser hijas de grandes empresarios y por tener unas voces tan angelicales pero no te dejes engañar porque el género el que utilizan es Rock. El grupo está integrado por 4 muchachas por cabelleras diferentes, Una chica de dinero pero tierna e tímida que ayuda a los demás sin beneficio propio, una peli roja que es muy decidida y cualquier problema lo resuelve tranquilamente, una rubia muy coquetona que ama la diversión y una peli roja muy enojona pero protectora con sus amigas.

La otra famosa banda la integran varones, o si, estos chicos se la pasan en fiestas, concursos de motocicletas, todo un chico malo, supuestamente para estos, su género esta invertido en ocasiones pueden ser tonadas muy relajantes y en un segundo pura música rock. Hijo de un importante empresario con solo chasquear los dedos obtiene lo que quiere, Un rubio muy imperativo con una sonrisa perfecta que enamora a cualquier chica, un chico que ama el arte con todo su alma y un chico con dientes de tiburón que le hace la vida imposible a un integrante de la banda.

Y la ultima banda un misterio total.

Las dos bandas estudian en el mismo Instituto Konoha Art's una escuela para prodigios para la música, matemáticas o artes dependiendo de tu especialidad, esa escuela tiene profesores mas anormales de lo normal que tienes que conocer en la historia.

-Capitulo 1-

Floreciendo la música

Una chica de no más de 1.65 centímetros corría los pasillos de la escuela, ¿Por qué'? un montón de chicos mejor dicho fans de ella, la estaban acosando y como ella es de carácter tímido lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue correr, ya está cansada pero no podía parar o si no esos chicos la alcanzaría y pues era mejor evitar. Desgraciadamente tropezó con alguien pero se relajo al saber quién era el la podía salvar de los acosadores.

U-Uchiha-san- Dijo ya cansada Hinata, se le notaba el notable sudor de su frente había corrido por toda la escuela a espera de que esos acosadores la dejaran en paz

Hyuga?, porque estas sudando- Pregunto Sasuke para mirar atrás de Hinata y ver a unos muchachos que corrían gritando el nombre de Hinata

Oh no está con ese emo- Dijo unos de esos chicos, lo que provoco que a Sasuke se enojara por ese comentario y los golpeara- N-No N-Necesitabas G-Golpearlos U-Uchiha-san- Dijo nerviosamente Hinata

Oh disculpe princesa no sabía que quiera que estos acosadores le siguieran acosando mis disculpas- Dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke para ver molesta a Hinata por primera vez pero no lo logro solo hizo que se sonrojara

Etto..- Fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata aun con su sonrojo

Te estoy diciendo cosas y te sonrojas tu sí que eres rara Hyuga- Dijo Sasuke para adentrarse al salón de música y esta Hinata también

En la clase de Musica, la maestra Kurenai les pidió a Naruto y a Hinata que cantaran una canción romantica, que se sintiera la conexión en la canción, ambos agarraron cada uno un micrófono y Hinata empezó a cantar

_Konda wa itsu aeru ka nante__  
__Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte__  
__Omotteta yo nande darou__  
__Nani mo ki ni naranai FURIshite__  
__Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de__  
__Tsunagatte taikara_

_Naruto luego:_

_Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi__  
__Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI__  
__GOODBYE MEERU naraba wasuretai__  
__"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"__  
__Anytime shiberisugi no KY__  
__Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"__  
__Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?_

_Hinata:_

_Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai__  
__Nido to kimi no aenai sonna ki ga suru n da…__  
__Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun__  
__Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo_

_Naruto y Hinata juntos:_

_Kushami suru to deru hen na koeto  
Kusha kusha ni warau BUSAIKU na kao  
Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse  
Dou setsu maranai AITSU no tokusei_

Nitemo nitsukenai futari no SUTAIRU  
Muda ni Shy SENSU wa yayanai  
Uso tsuku toki no fukumi warai  
UZAI tokku ni BAREBARE mendokusai

Tamatama kareshi gai nai TAIMINGU de  
Hima tsubushi teido no koi tte  
Tomodachi ni mo ii wakeshitete  
Masaka watashi ga oikaketeru…nande?

Tsumaranai JOOKU wa ittsumo kudoku  
Douko made mo tsuzuku aki aki na TOOKU  
Sono tabi ROKKU konda wa watashi kara Knock

Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi no aenai sonna kid ga suru n da…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo

Nigitteta te ga hanaretara  
Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?  
Watashi no koto

Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi no aenai sonna kid ga suru n da…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo

Ambos terminaron la canción, y sus compañeros aplaudieron fuertemente, los dos se habían conectado tan perfectamente que a Naruto le empezó a acelerar el corazón y se sonrojo al ver a Hinata también sonrojada por los halagos de sus compañeros.

Muy bien chicos una gran canción los felicito- Dijo Kurenai para finalizar su clase

Hinata-san canta muy bien- Dijo unas de sus compañeros


	2. Un nuevo amor surge

-Capitulo 2-

La hora de la clase de música ya había pasado, Naruto no podía ver a Hinata y ni siquiera en fotografía porque cuando la veía su corazón aceleraba y su sonrojo se notaba mas y mas, no era la primera vez que le ocurría, fue hace 7 meses exactamente cuando sintió algo nuevo hacia Hinata, ahora tocaba la famosa clase de Gimnasia con Maito gai la bestia azul de Konoha.

Buenos días alumnos míos, la actividad para el día de hoy es la siguiente, van a jugar las escondidas- Dijo el profesor para levantar el pulgar dando la aprobación, sus alumnos se quedaron callados con decepción acaso los trataba como niños de primaria

Habla enserio- Comento Naruto

Si muy enserio, pero no son escondidas ordinarias de echo van a hacer las mejores escondidas del mundo, en dos equipos de 3 personas quiero que una vaya a encontrar y la otra esconder y los demás les pondré una actividad más divertida, esos serán, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Suigetsu y el segundo es Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Karin asi que suerte chicos y chicas- Dijo por ultimo para dar la señal para que las chicas corrieran para esconderse y los hombres esperar 8 minutos para encontrarlas

Hinata se había escondido en un salón ya viejo que nadie utiliza en el último piso, el salón de clases era de música con instrumentos ya antiguos, Sakura en la segunda biblioteca de la escuela, en un armario un poco sucio y Karin en el 5 baño de las chicas que el Instituto tenia

Ya habían pasado exactamente los 8 minutos y los tres varones corrieron para encontrar a sus presas, desgraciadamente como la escuela era tan gigantesca encontrarlas era el problema.

El instituto contaba con 389 salones, con 20 baños femeninos y 20 baños masculinos, 8 canchas de deportes enormes como si fueran 3 canchas pero en una sola, talleres de artes unos 50 y de música 50, muchos salones de arriba y abajo, de 23 pisos contaba el instituto algo bastante grande.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y no habían encontrado a las chicas, se habían escondido tan bien, pero un estruendo saco los pensares de Sasuke que se encontraba en el ultimo piso provenía del salón antiguo de música, entro y vio muchas cosas tiradas, Hinata se había escondido en unos de los closet que ese salón contaban, había guardado silencio y escucho que los pasos cesaron, abrió la puerta del closet y con sigilo salió del salón pero unas manos en su cintura la detuvieron, la taparon la boca y los ojos, lo único que pudo hacer fue morder la mano en el cual le tapaba la boca.

Tsk, porque demonios hiciste eso- Dijo molesto Sasuke para sobarse su muñeca lastimada por el mordisco que le dio Hinata

P-Por que me asustaste- Dijo apenada por su reacción, se sintió culpable porque ahora Sasuke sufria una herida a gracias de ella

Pero no era necesario que me mordieras- Se protegió Sasuke para quedar mal a Hinata

B-Bueno T-Tambien N-No E-Era N-Necesario Q-Q-ue M-Me T-Taparas L-La B-Boca Y-y L-Los O-Ojos- Tartamudeo Hinata

Siempre tienes que tartamuder Hyuga, que pena- Exclamo molesto para provocarle un pequeño enojo en la pequeña Hyuga

Hmp- Fue lo único que dijo Hinata para salir caminando hacia el salón de gimnasia desagraciadamente tenia que caminar 30 minutos para llegar al salón porque se encontraba en el ultimo piso

Espera- Dijo Sasuke para tomarla del brazo para que no se fuera

Primero me insultas y luego me detienes ahora el raro eres tu Uchiha- Dijo enojada Hinata

Ahora resulta que ni uno ya no se puede disculpar- Exclamo sarcástico Sasuke hacia Hinata

Hinata suspiro se aparto de la mano de Sasuke y se fue caminando, se fue directamente al salón de Gimnasia que por suerte la clase ya estaba finalizando el profesor le había preguntado si nadie le había encontrado y ella dijo que si le conto todo a su maestro.

La hora prosiguió, tocaba ahora con Kakashi el terrible profesor que no pasaba a ningún alumno en su materia, daba dos materias una de matematicas y la otra literatura pero ahora tocaba clase de matematicas.

Bien chicos quiero que resuelvan estos fáciles 10 ejercicios en 10 minutos- Dijo burlonamente Kakashi para ver la reacción de sus alumnos- es broma les doy toda la clase para que los terminen- se fue del salón con una sonrisa burlona del salón

Ese Kakashi-sensei tan…- Dijo Naruto con molestia con él era un dia tras otro, kakashi se burlaba de sus alumnos poniéndoles ejercicios de universidad

Dejalo dobe-

Asi pues tu padrino no es un buen maestro que digamos-

Y el tuyo que, Jiraiya es el mas pervertido que todos los maestros juntos-

Bueno Ero-sennin es otro perro con ese hueso pero por lo menos no nos hace sufrir como Kakashi-sensei-

Si como tú digas dobe-

Karin y Sakura abrieron rápidamente el salón para agarrar a Hinata de las manos para llevársela, Naruto y Sasuke vieron como Hinata era arrastrada por sus amigas anormales, al igual que sus demás compañeros

Creo que es hora del ensayo-

Si también nosotros deberíamos ensayar-

En un estudio de música, Sakura, Hinata, Karin e Ino estaban discutiendo de la nueva canción que cantarían

Que les parece si cantamos la canción que Hinata hizo esta muy hermosa la letra- Dijo Ino hacia sus amigas para su aprobación

Bueno ahí que escucharla, Hinata canta y nosotras te acompañamos en la música- Dijo Karin para que cada una ponerse en su lugar, Ino en el bajo, Sakura con la guitarra y Karin en la batería y Hinata igualmente con guitarra pero con acústica pero cantaría que vergüenza para ella.

Hinata empieza a cantar:

_Cuando te veo mi corazón crea una melodía_

_Distinta a la que otra sin sentido_

_Escucho tu hermosa sonrisa cada día_

_Que mi alma ha vivido_

_Tus hermosos ojos que me hacen soñar_

_Tú eres el único que me hace sentir_

_Como si estuviera en otro lugar_

_Quiero estar contigo para la eternidad_

_Alejarte de esa soledad _

_Decirte mis últimas palabras hacia a ti_

_Un último te amo para amar_

_Espero que entiendas_

_Tu mirada es hermosa_

_No me importa si tenga que_

_Vivir sin ella._

Está un poco corta la canción pero esta bonita la letra y no me digas que se la dedicaste a Naruto que picara me resultaste- Dijo Ino para provocarle un sonrojo y si lo logro

B-Bueno E-Es Q-Que- Muy apenada Hinata apenas podía hablar, se la había dedicado a Naruto

Ya dejala en paz Ino, Hinata la canción está muy hermosa, pero hay que hacerle un poco de cambios,- Dijo Sakura con enfado hace tiempo sentía algo por Naruto y no podía permitir que alguien se lo quitara

En el otro salón de música, los chicos no sabían que canción hacer hasta que a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea.

Que les parece si cantamos esta canción, se acuerda- Dijo picadamente Naruto y sus compañeros con respuestas negativas

Naruto esta canción esta chida pero nos pondrás en ridículo- Dijo Suigetsu para recibir un si por parte de Sai y Sasuke

Por lo menos ahí que intentarlo, ademas quiero hacerlo por Hinata, ya es hora que le diga mis sentimientos-Dijo Naruto sonriente a sus palabras

De acuerdo- Dijieron sus demás compañeros

Los chicos se tuvieron que poner el disfraz de un zorro para colocarse en una posición para bailar, tres de ellos se sentían tan estúpidos en vestir de esa forma excepto uno que fue de la idea.

La canción se empezó a escuchar y Naruto comenzó a cantar

_Dog goes woof  
Cat goes meow  
Bird goes tweet  
and mouse goes squeek_

_Sasuke:_

_Cow goes moo__  
__Frog goes croak__  
__and the elephant goes toot_

_Sai_

_Ducks say quack__  
__and fish go blub__  
__and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow_

_Suigetsu:_

_But theres one sound__  
__That no one knows__  
__What does the fox say?_

_Todos los chicos:_

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
__Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
What the fox say?_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
__What the fox say?_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
What the fox say?_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
__Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
What the fox say?_

_Sasuke:_

Big blue eyes  
Pointy nose  
Chasing mice  
and digging holes

Tiny paws  
Up the hill  
Suddenly youre standing still

Your fur is red  
So beautiful  
Like an angel in disguise

But if you meet  
a friendly horse  
Will you communicate by  
mo-o-o-o-orse?  
mo-o-o-o-orse?  
mo-o-o-o-orse?

_Naruto:_

_How will you speak to that__  
__ho-o-o-o-orse?__  
__ho-o-o-o-orse?__  
__ho-o-o-o-orse?__  
__What does the fox say?_

_Todos:_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
__What the fox say?_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
What the fox say?_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
What the fox say?_

_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!  
What does the fox say?_

_Sasuke y Naruto:_

_The secret of the fox  
Ancient mystery  
Somewhere deep in the woods  
I know youre hiding  
What is your sound?  
Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery  
What do you say?_

_Youre my guardian angel  
Hiding in the woods  
What is your sound?_

_(Suigetsu y Sai)  
Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do_

_Will we ever know?_

_(Suigetsy y Sai)  
Bay-budabud-dum-bam_

_I want to_

_(Suigestu y Sai)  
Mama-dum-day-do_

_I want to  
I want to know!_

_(Suigestu y Sai)  
Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do_

De nuevo- dijo alegremente Naruto pero los chicos no se percataron que las chicas los había visto cantar y vestir de esa manera.

Wow, esa canción esta padre, pero no creen que los disfraces son un poco anticuados- Dijo Sakura

Por supuesto que no, la canción trata que sonido hace el zorro y pues los disfraces tienes que estar- Dijo Naruto- Ademas, Hina te gusto lo que viste?- Pregunto Naruto para acercarse mas a Hinata y quedar pocos centímetros de ella a lo cual le puso muy nerviosa y le provoco un hermoso sonrojo

Naruto-kun P-Por S-Supuesto D-De E-Echo M-Me E-Encanto- Dijo en tartamudes Hinata estar asi con Naruto la ponía muy nerviosa

Me encantan tus tartamudeos- Dijo Naruto embobado, los demás se sorprendieron por la confección que dijo su amigo rubio imperativo

G-Gracias- Dijo Hinata por ultimo para ser besada por Naruto, su primer beso con el chico que amaba que podría ser mejor se pregunto internamente, los chicos de las diferentes bandas abrieron totalmente los ojos por el atrevimiento de Naruto, Karin que es la prima de Naruto brinco de la alegría ella realmente quería que esos dos estuvieran juntos, Sakura no le agrado para nada, al igual que Sasuke.

…

Fin del capitulo 2

-DiazGuiselle

Este fanfic poco a poco dará sus verdaderas parejas, tendrá un trágico final asi que preparen sus pañuelos chicos.


	3. Adios, vida nueva en Francia

-Capitulo 3-

Después del hermoso encuentro de Naruto y Hinata en menos de 1 hora ya todos sabían sobre el probable noviazgo entre esos dos, las clases ya había terminado así que era hora de ir a casa todos, Naruto invito a Hinata a su casa para que conociera a sus padres, lo que no sabía Hinata era que ya los conocía debido a los negocios empresariales que hace Minato el padre de Naruto y su padre. En la casa de los Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo al ver a Hinata fue abrazarla

Hina-chan que bueno verte de nuevo, y que haces aquí, tu padre acaso te mando?- Pregunto curiosamente Kushina, sospechaba dos cosas la primera fue lo que ella menciono o la segunda fue que su hijo la haya invitado y si era la opción dos haría todo lo posible como madre para que esos dos se quedaran juntos

N-No N-Naruto-kun M-Me I-Invito A S-Su C-Casa- Contesto nerviosamente hinata, se sentía muy nerviosa estar en la casa del chico que siempre ella gusto desde la infancia

Asi que mi hijo al fin se armo de valor para invitarte, bien hecho- Le dijo a su hijo

Mama no me avergüences por favor- Apenado Naruto se la llevo a su cuarto para platicar más a gusto

No vayas a hacer nada malo eh?, no queremos ahorita ver minis Narutos corriendo por aquí- Grito Kushina para que la escucharan y Naruto e Hinata se sonrojaron

Una vez ya en el cuarto, ambos se sentaron en el piso manteniendo la vista contraria que el otro, de repente el celular de Hinata suena y ella contesta.

Papa que sucede- contesto Educadamente Hinata

Necesito que vengas rápido a la casa hay un tema que quiero conversar contigo- Contesto rápidamente su padre para colgar y dejar a Hinata confundida

Naruto-kun me tengo que ir mi padre me necesita- Se despidió con un beso de mejilla y se fue de la casa de los Uzumaki

Fue directamente a su casa rápidamente su padre la necesitaba urgentemente algo había sucedido con la empresa, No, fue la sorpresa de ver a la familia Uchiha en su propia casa se pregunto internamente que era lo que sucedía

Que sucede aquí- Pregunto Hinata para ver la cara de enfado a los Uchihas menores

Hay grandes problemas acerca de la banda que ustedes tienen- Dijo Hiashi para ser acompañado por el Uchiha mayor

Porque que sucede con eso- Pregunto nuevamente Hinata

Subieron un video, en el cual la banda tuya Hinata, vestían unos vestidos muy exageradamente cortos, y con un maquillaje del tercer mundo, y ahora a gracias de ese video musical que realizaron la compañía su reputación al igual que los Uchihas ha bajado mucho- Dijo Hiashi fríamente hacia su hija

Una pregunta porque la empresa por parte de nosotros también sufre- Pregunto Sasuke

Ustedes tampoco se escapan, también está circulando en las redes sociales un video que están cantando una canción muy fea y vestidos de zorros, y todos se fijaron que mi hijo estaba ahí en ese video tonto ahora somos los patéticos gracias a ti- Dijo su padre molesto

Fue idea del dobe y porque la empresa Uzumaki no sufrieron el mismo problema-

Porque todo el mundo sabe que no tiene la misma disciplina que nosotros, también son respetados, debido a su carácter de gran amabilidad-

Así que no me dejan otra alternativa, deberán dejar la ciudad, en 1 semana, ya los inscribimos en un Instituto de Francia, tienen una semana para empacar- Dijo Hiashi para levantarse del sillón donde anteriormente estaba sentado junto con Fugaku pero sin antes decir- Tu también Itachi debes ir a Francia- Dijo lo ultimo para que los tres chicos quedaran en shock

Paso dos horas para que estos volvieran a la normalidad, Hinata no pudo controlarse y solo en llanto, hoy había dado su primer beso con el chico de sus sueños pero ahora tenía que irse lejos de el, pero en Francia estaba su primo Neji estudiando asi que no estaría sola.

Al dia siguiente le iba a decir a Naruto y a sus amigas sobre su partida, cuando se los dijo fue muy doloroso para Naruto y varias de ellas no lo podían creer, el tiempo se fue volando para Hinata y esos dos Uchihas, la hora de su partida había llegado asi que era decir adiós.

/En el aeropuerto/

Promete Hina que volverás, te vamos a extrañar demasiado- Dijo llorando Ino mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Hinata

Adiós Hinata nos harás demasiada falta- También Karin se unió a los abrazos

Chicas las voy a extrañar, espero que no se olviden de mi- En sollozos Hinata apenas podía hablar

Tenemos de amistad más de 5 años por supuesto que te vamos a extrañar tonta- Menciono triste Ino y Karin para volverla a abrazar

Hinata- Dijo Naruto llorando

Naruto-kun-

Quiero decirte que hace tiempo me has gustado, tus tartamudeos, tus sonrojos y todo sobre ti me encanta, sé que mi confección no servirá de nada ahora mismo pero quiero que lo sepas- Dijo Naruto para darle el ultimo adiós con un beso tiernamente pero doloroso

Tambien te amo Naruto-kun- Le dedico una última sonrisa para irse en el avión donde una nueva vida la esperaría

/ Ya habían pasado un mes exactamente desde su partida en su ciudad natal, las cosas estaban un poco mejor, la amistad que tenia con esos Uchihas había mejorado pero no tanto, se mantenía cerca de su primo Neji, había conocido a la novia de él una hermosa chica de cabellera morena al igual que sus ojos, su nombre tenten, ellas se volvieron grandes amigas en tan poco tiempo, también había conocido a un chico que amaba con todo su corazón a los cachorros, un chico que era un genio en los insectos, y varios un poco raros de lo normal/

En el instituto donde ella ahora cursaba, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, era la chica más popular junto con Tenten y una chica de cabellera azulada muy linda que había conocido su nombre Konan. No tenía ganas de nada, quería volver con sus amigas, con su Naruto con su familia extrañaba técnicamente todo, en un salón un poco grande pero vacio era de música ella entro para relajarse un poco, la música era la mejor solución para sus problemas. Un hermoso piano estaba justo delante de sus ojos, con guitarras eléctricas y acústicas, un par de baterías, saxofón, etc. Decidió tocar un poco para calmarse, agarro una guitarra y empezó a tocar una melodía muy suave y triste.

Hina que hermosa melodía, no sabía que tocabas guitarra- Dijo tenten para acercarse más a Hinata

T-Toco muchos instrumentos, cuando estaba en Konoha tocaba en una banda- Dijo tartamudeando Hinata

Oh si, Neji ya me había comentado, el siempre habla sobre ti, te tiene un gran cariño, como yo- Dijo Tenten para que ha Hinata se ruborizara por sus palabras

Fin del capítulo 3

-DiazGuiselle


	4. Locas aventuras de viaje parte 1

-Capitulo 4-

Ya había pasado un año desde la partida de Hinata en Konohagakure no sato, poco a poco su tristeza fue dejando para llenarlo de las nuevas amistades que tiene con amigas tan especiales que ahora tiene, la amistad que tiene con los hermanos Uchihas se fue fortaleciendo pero no lo suficiente, se sentía incomoda viviendo con dos hombres que siempre en cualquier hora andaban desnudos de su pecho, provocándole hemorragias nasales a la pobre Hinata, y lo hacían a propósitos esos Uchihas, su primo Neji se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esos dos y le dijo a su prima que era mejor que se mudara con sus amigas para que ella se sintiera mas comoda, asi fue, Tenten, Temari y Konan la recibieron cálidamente, en sus primeros meses en ese Instituto fue acosada por un montón de hombres siempre fue salvada por sus protectores su primo e esos Uchihas que le sacaban más de un sonrojo, el año se fue volando y pronto entrarían a la universidad, asi que eran las vacaciones de verano y las chicas no sabían qué hacer.

Chicas ninguna tiene ni la mas minima idea que hacer cierto- Cuestiono Temari para dejar mas aburridas a las chicas

Que les parece un viaje por todo el mundo o por lo menos por europa o asia, con los muchachos eso daría una amistad mas duradera verdad- Dijo sobresaliente Tenten

Es buena idea Tenten- Dijo Konan con una sonrisa bella

E-Es B-Buena I-Idea- Dijo con una tartamudes Hinata, desde que había llegado se la había pasado tartamudeando

Pero primero hay que enseñarle a no tartamudear a alguien verdad chicas- Dijo sarcásticamente Temari para que luego Tenten y Konan soltaran carcajadas

Es cierto y enseñarle a vestir ropa no lo se mas atrevida- Dijo Tenten para que Temari y Konan dijieran un fuerte si y a Hinata un sonrojo

T-Tenten-san M-Me G-Gusta C-Como M-Me V-Visto- Dijo sonrojada Hinata mientras se cubria con los brazos

Hinata no te vamos a vestir como una zorra, vistes de manga larga y de cuello de tortuga y con pantalones guangos, eres hija del empresario Hyuga Hiashi osea debes vestir con lujos- Dijo Tenten con delicadeza

L-Lose P-Pero- Quiso reclamar Hinata pero no pudo sus amigas la agarraron para cambiarla

Tardaron mas de 3 horas cambiarse, pero sus ropas eran muy comodas y lindas, Hinata puso resistencia pero las demas parecieron con mas fuerzas y la vistieron con un hermoso vestido de lunares blancos, dos dedos arriba de la rodillas, unas medias negras que le llegaba 1 dedo abajo de la rodilla, su cabello recojido con un moño blanco, su copete suelto con dos mechones largos a sus costados y unos converse, Temari con unos jeans ajustados de color plateados, unos converses de color negros y una blusa de manga larga negra y su pelo agarrado igualmente, Tenten, una falda de color chocolate que le quedaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de tirantes blanca con tres botones de color blanca, unos tacones no tal altos de color blancos, y su cabello totalmente suelto con un moño, y la ultima Konan, Unos jeans ajustados negros rasgados, converse de color rojos, una blusa de tirantes que decia Rock y una chaqueta de cuero roja y su pelo suelto con una flor en su costado de la cabeza. Todas lucian espectaculares, en la calle muchos hombres se les quedaron viendo, Hinata por su total verguenza estaba que mas roja, iban al departamento que los chicos compartian, Neji, Itachi, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

/ Ya en el departamento de los chicos /

Tocan la puerta- Dijo Neji mientras leia un libro de deportes

Y por que no vas tu- Cuestiono Shikamaru- Que problematico-

Porque estoy leyendo-

Yo voy par de flojos- Dijo Sasuke para levantarse y ver a las chicas muy arregladas y se sonrojo al ver a Hinata vestida de esa manera- Que demonios hacen aqui- Dijo nuevamente Sasuke para olvidarse la imagen de Hinata

Que hermosas bienvenidas das Uchiha, venimos para decirles algo par de mensos- Dijo Temari

Somos oidos- Dijo Shikamaru

Ya comenzaron las vacaciones de verano y no queremos pasarlas aburridas asi que les parece si vamos todos juntos a un viaje alrededor del mundo- Dijo tenten, Temari iba a decirlo pero Tenten le habia robado sus palabras y le pego fuertemente

Me parece buena idea, tenemos que despejar la mente- Dijo Itachi con el torso desnudo, y todas las chicas les dio hemorragia nasal por verlo de esa manera, y se desmayaron

Itachi cuantas veces te tenemos que decir que no salgas con el torso desnudo- Exclamo celoso Sasuke, porque Hinata se sonrojaba mas con Itachi que con el

Celos hermano mio, porque soy mas sexy que tu- Dijo burlonamente Itachi

Callate- Dijo por ultimo este

Ah Hinata se le verían bien unas orejas de gato no lo creen- Dijo Itachi para sacar unas orejas de la nada y ponérselas y le quito el moño blanco

Necesitas urgentemente una novia y que dejes en paz a Hinata-sama- Exclamo Neji por fin de cerrar ese libro y despertar a las chicas de su trance al ver al Uchiha sin camisa

Una vez ya despertadas y Itachi con camisa acordaron visitar a varios paises Asiaticos, todos aceptaron, pero Tenten dijo algo mas que los dejo en Shock

Deberiamos formar una banda- Dijo Tenten sonriente, Sasuke e Hinata tragaron saliva la ultima vez que estaban en una banda no salio tan perfectamente

Si buena idea, acabo todos tocamos instrumento- Dijo Konan

No creo que Hinata-sama y el oscuro quieran, anteriormente estaban en una banda y no salio tan bien, por esos motivos se tuvieron que ir de la ciudad- Dijo Neji

Pero tenemos que olvidarlo no- Dijo Hinata sin tartamudear dejando boca abierta a todos

Hinata no tartamudeaste aleluya- Dijo Temari y sus amigas para abrazarla

Bueno ya planeamos donde ir a si que vamos a un restaurante a comer me muero de hambre- Dijo Tenten para agarrarse el estomago porque rugía gravemente


	5. Bienvenidos al pasado

-Capitulo 5-

El inicio del viaje alrededor de Asia

En el pacifico restaurante donde comían el grupo de amigos, Tenten empezo a platicar solo el viaje para que todos se quedaran de acuerdo a sus palabras, todos aceptaron alegremente, Hinata ya habia olvidado el asunto de sus viejos amigos, ahora tenia nuevos, se sentia mas comoda con ellos que con los de Konoha, el amor que tenia por Naruto poco a poco fue desapareciendo ya no lo extrañaba, ahora sentia una atraccion por Sasuke y por Itachi debido a las pervenciones que hacian cuando ella aun permanecía en el departamento.

En Konoha la situacion era muy diferente ahi, todo el mundo habia cambiado bueno solo las exbandas Victory Angels y Konoha, ya no tenia sentido seguir tocando sin sus dos miembros faltantes, la escuela ya habia acabado, su graduacion fue muy cortante, nadie tenia ganas de hablarse, Naruto habia dejado su amor por Hinata y estaba de novio con Sakura, Karin y Ino estaban muy tristes por su amiga, por el otro lado, Suigetsu y Sai habian dejado el grupo musical para hacer mejores cosas con su vida.

/ En la casa de los Uzumakis /

Que hacemos en las vacaciones todo esto esta aburrido- Dijo en un suspiro Karin, se quedaria en la casa de su tia por las vacaciones porque sus padres se irian por asuntos de la empresa

Entonces que quieres que hagamos molestia- Dijo con enfado Sakura

Sakura no le digas a si a mi sobrina- Dijo molesta Kushina- Si Hinata no se hubiera ido, estuviese mas feliz- En un suspiro lo dijo que Sakura logro escuchar y se enfado mas

Y si vamos de viaje- Logro decir unas palabras Naruto, estaba mas aburrido que nunca

Buena idea a donde y con quienes- Dijo Karin emocionada

No lo se alrededor del mundo, me gustaria ir no lo se a Francia que les parece- Dijo nerviosamente Naruto su plan era visitar a Hinata y a Sasuke

Buena idea pero despues- Dijo con mas enfado Sakura ya sabia cual era el plan de su novio visitar a su inutil amiga

Pero con quienes- Dijo Karin curiosamente

Con Ino, la chica nueva Matsuri, Sai y suigetsu y por supuesto nosotros que les parece- Dijo Naruto

Buena idea primo- Dijo felizmente Karin y lo abrazo fuertemente provocandole mas celos a Sakura

/ De nuevo a Francia /

Hermosas criaturas mias, preparanse a las mas locas vacaciones de su vida- Dijo energeticamente Tenten y los demas suspiraron

Estaban en el aeropuerto de Francia, su primer pais seria el aclamado Konohagakure no sato, Hinata y Sasuke ya no se acordaban donde quedaba ahi, se subieron al avion y partio luego en menos de 5 segundos, la vista que tenian era tan hermosa, Hinata le toco en el asiento de alado de Sasuke asi que cuando tenia un monton de sueño se acosto en sus piernas, Sasuke solamente se quedo sentado sonrojado por que su amiga estaba acostada en sus piernas, durante el trayecto a Sasuke se le ocurrio la buena idea cargar a Hinata en sus brazos, como estaba tan dormida y sonrojada aquien demonios se sonroja mientras se duerme, se le ocurrio darle un beso en los labios, Temari vio esa escena y se moria no podia creer que ese amargado habia besado a su amiga dormida.

Eitt... Shikamaru problematico despierta- Dijo en un susurro Temari para que este despertara y no lo logro asi que- SHIKAMARU DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ O YO TE DESPIERTO- Grito Temari y las demas personas que iban dormidas se despertaron de golpe por el maldito grito de Temari- Upss Disculpeme por gritar- Se disculpo, habia despertado a todos incluso a su amiga Hinata pero no a su tonto amigo

Que sucede ya llegamos- Dijo en bostezo Hinata se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de Sasuke y que este la veia de una forma extraña

Aun no- Dijo para robarle otro beso a Hinata, los amigos de ambos se quedaron mas que sorprendidos, Neji queria levantarse de su asiento para golpear a su amigo por besar a su prima pero Tenten lo retenia

Llegando a su destino, se dieron cuenta que no tenia lugar en donde quedarse y Sasuke y Hinata les dijieron que ellos tenian familia aqui asi que no debian preocuparse, decidieron caminar por las calles tranquilas pero no se percataron que un grupo conocido por los azabaches caminaban adelante de ellos, Naruto volteo atras y vio a Hinata y a Sasuke platicando, y unos desconocidos pero obviamente amigos de ellos

Hinata? Teme?- Dijo Naruto para pararse y preguntar, tambien iba acompañado por su prima, su nueva novia, su amiga rubia y sus amigos extraños

Naruto- Dijo Sasuke cortante y friamente- Vamonos de aqui- Dijo para darse la vuelta, pero Hinata se percato que Naruto agarraba la mano de Sakura, ya no sentia nada por el pero le dolio saber que la remplazo- Hinata que esperas o quieres que te cargue- Dijo fuertemente Sasuke para sacar en trance a Hinata para que luego ella saliera corriendo hacia el lugar donde estos se encontraban

Hinata- Dijo Ino

Por lo que veo nos remplazo esa hipocrita que se cree- Dijo con enfado Sakura

No digas eso, ha pasado un año, por supuesto que tiene nuevas amigas pero no nos van a remplazar asi como asi- Dijo Karin igualmente triste que Ino

Como sea la situacion, ella ya nos ha olvidado- Dijo por ultimo Sakura

Los chicos de Francia caminaban un poco mal, no sabian donde demonios estaban, decidieron ir al festival que estaba enfrente de ellos, fueron y vieron todas las atracciones del lugar decidieron ir, como traigan ropa para cambiarse decidieron cambiarse en el baño. Hinata traia una falda corta morada con mallones negros, con converse morados, una blusa de manga larga blanca y una chaqueta negra, y Itachi le puso sus orejas de gato que anteriormente traia en Francia, Temari un hermoso vestido rojo ajustado con tacones negros, Tenten unos jeans blancos ajustados, con tacones rojos y una blusa de tirantes negra y un chaleco rojo, Konan un short azul con converse negros, una blusa larga gris y una chaqueta azul de cuero, los chicos muy sexys por cierto, Shikamaru con un pantalon ajustado verde, con tennis blancos, una camisa blanca que decia Leyenda de la musica, Sasuke con jeans ajustados blancos ajustados, con tennis azules oscuros una chaqueta azul igual, una camisa rasgada blanca y un par de pulseras en sus muñecas, Neji con unos jeans cafes, converse de color negros, una polera de color negra, y el sensual Itachi, unos jeans negros, con botas negras, una chaqueta negra y una camisa rasgada gris y tambien como Sasuke pulseras en sus muñecas


	6. El reencuentro entre amigos

-Capitulo 6-

Los chicos de Francia se subieron a casi todos los juegos mecánicos disponibles, se divertían mucho, los chicos se ganaron hermosos peluches y se los dieron a su respectiva chica, bueno en este caso Sasuke no le daba el muñeco sin un beso de Hinata, pero esta no quiso y se quedo con el premio, Itachi le regalo un hermoso conejito a Hinata y esta le agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa y un sonrojo, pero jamas se imaginaron que se encontraría con los chicos que en la tarde se habían encontrado, se invadieron en muchas ocasiones en los juegos mecánicos, Naruto veía de reojo a Hinata y vio que estaba muy contenta a lado de sus nuevos amigos, había cambiado y Naruto lo reconoció, ya no era la misma Hinata que conoció hace tiempo, era hora de seguir con sus vidas y dejar el pasado a un lado pero sintió remordimiento por no ir a Francia e ir a recuperarla, porque no hizo caso a su corazón, ahora estaba con Sakura pero se sentía incomodo a su lado quería estar con Hinata, vio lo imposible, Sasuke se acerco a Hinata y vio que le susurraba unas palabras y que Hinata se sonrojo mucho eso sintió remordimiento al extremo y mas cuando Sasuke le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su amada perla.

Naruto, se que esto es muy incomodo pero, deberías hablar con Sasuke e Hinata- Dijo Ino con un suspiro, tenia ganas de ir a abrazar a su mejor amiga, pero no podia, sentia celos de ver a su amiga abrazando a esas desconocidas ante sus ojos

Deberia pero se ven que estan felices con sus nuevos amigos- Exclamo tristemente Naruto, comenzó a llorar

Naruto eres un idiota o que, nosotros somos mejores amigos desde la infancia ellos no puedes reemplazarnos del día para la noche, ellos también nos extraña debe ser seguro- Exclamo fuertemente Ino, no podía permitir ser reemplazada por esas desconocidas

Ino calmate, Naruto no esta de ánimos hoy, y mas por lo que sucedió hace unos minutos, Sasuke-kun le dio un beso en los labios a Hinata, no crees que debe doler- Comento Karin, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde hace bastante tiempo

Lose pero- No pudo terminar la frase Ino porque ese grupo de amigos venian por donde ellos estaban, y vieron que una rubia empezó a platicar con Hinata

Dime Hinata, porque Sasuke te beso en el avión, y vi que te beso dos veces- Exclamo burlonamente Temari, Naruto logro escuchar esas palabras provenientes de esa rubia desconocida y ardió en furia, y su Hinata se sonrojo al extremo se sintió que mas enfadado, Hinata no se ponía tan sonrojada cuando estaba con el pero si con el maldito amigo que tenia

C-Como Q-Que D-Dos V-Veces T-Temari-san- Dijo tartamudeando Hinata con su sonrojo extremo, Naruto al escuchar ese tartamudeo que lo lograba suspirar por las noches se sintio derrotado

Si dos veces, la primera fue cuando estabas dormida te veias tan hermosa, hasta yo te besaria si estuvieras asi Hahahaaha, es broma y la segunda fue cuando despertaste en sus brazos, recuerdo que aun traias al orejas de gato que Itachi te puso cuando te desmayaste al ver su torso desnudo al igual que yo, deberíamos conseguir novios- Dijo Burlonamente Temari y los demás también rieron a su comentario, por el otro lado Naruto y sus amigos escucharon cada palabra estaban que mas ardidos

E-Es Q-Que N-No S-Se- Dijo por ultimo Hinata cuando sintio unos brazos por su cintura se tenso al sentirlos, volteo a ver a la persona que hizo eso y por supuesto tenia que ser Uchiha Sasuke el ultimo que queria saber en esos momentos- S-Sasuke Q-Que H-Haces- Dijo mas que sonrojada Hinata, ya no podia soportar mas en cualquier momento podia desmayarse en sus brazos

La rubia de la arena dijo que consiguieran novios asi que sabes que-Se acerco a su oido y le susurro- Conmigo cuentas mi Hina- Se alejo de su oido y Hinata se tenso mas, gracias adios que Konan los separo bruscamente, se llevo a Hinata lo mas lejos para calmarla, Tenten y Temari suspiraron, Itachi regañaba a Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru de brazos cruzados diciendo que problemático, ver todo eso para Naruto y su grupo era una pesadilla hecha realidad

Deberiamos irnos o esto sera mas que una pesadilla para ti Naruto- Dijo Karin y los demas asintieron y se fueron del parque de atracciones, ya estando en casa del Uzumaki se quedaron mas que callados, el silencio era muy notorio, Kushina habia entrado a la casa estaba muy triste al igual que Minato se habian enterado de algo acerca del plan de los Uchiha-Hyuga, vieron a todos los amigos y a su hijo sentados en los sillones tristes

Por que esa cara- Pregunto curiosamente Kushina

Regresaron Hinata y Sasuke a la ciudad y mas cariñosos que nunca- Dijo Karin tenia el rostro tapado con una almohada

Hablando de ese asunto, tuvimos una junta muy interesante con esas familias y no tenemos muy buenas noticias- Dijo Minato dejando su portafolio en el suelo

Que sucede con esa familia- Dijo Naruto

Esas familias en un futuro se uniran en una sola a gracias a un matrimonio joven que pronto realizaran y ustedes ya saben quienes son- Dijo Minato y dejo a todos sorprendidos

Acaso piensan casar a Hina-chan y a Sasuke-kun- Dijo Ino muy intraquila

Si- Fue la respuesta de Minato para dejar en shock a todos los de la sala


	7. Matrimonio al borde

Ver todo eso en un día que se supone que seria maravilloso fue verdaderamente malo, Naruto no podía reaccionar, cuando se entero que el amor de su vida, se casaría con su mejor amigo o al menos amigo ya no para el, aun sentado viendo el techo de su grande casa, suspiraba de dolor, su prima Karin lo ayudaba a sonreír pero ningún logro se mostró, su madre le decía que no se preocupara que si en verdad la amaba como el decía que la dejara libre si ella regresa a el le pertenecía, su madre era una inspiración para el, un motivo en el cual acude si tiene un problema amoroso como se le presenta en este momento, aunque sea novio de la chica que gustaba en la primaria ya no era lo mismo, extrañaba los tartamudeos de Hinata, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos nivel dios, extrañaba todo de ella y mas la palabra que se enamoro, Naruto-kun-.

Los chicos del hermoso país llamado Francia, estaban mas que aburridos, ya habían terminado de dar un pequeño tour por toda la ciudad de Konoha, viendo cosas nuevas desde sus partidas, se sorprendieron de todo lo que había cambiado a su entorno, habían parado en una tienda de moda, y las chicas quisieron entrar ahí y así fue, en la tienda vieron muchos vestidos a la moda, Tenten le había encantado un vestido de su talla de color miel y con dorado y se le ocurrió una gran idea

Chicos que les parece si aquí compramos las vestimentas para nuestra banda- Dijo emocionada Tenten y los demás asintieron les había gustado la idea- Bueno escojamos las ropas adecuadas para el musical que organizaremos- Exclamo alegremente los demas abrieron la boca

Tenten sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón pero que diablos estas hablando- Exclamo Neji

La banda que tenemos y la primera canción tiene que ser la mas estupenda del mundo- Nuevamente contesto con una sonrisa Tente, los demás suspiraron su amiga no tenia remedio. Asi se la pasaron escogiendo su vestuario para el musical que no sabe donde Tenten dijo, los demás sonreirán, habian conseguido lo que querían, todos fueron a la casa donde Hinata vivia anteriormente, sentado en el sofa principal de la gran mansion de encontraba el jefe y padre de Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi los veia con furia, las chicas se asustaron por la mirada penetrante que el padre de Hinata poseia, aun no comprendian una cosa acaso Hinata no le tenia miedo pero su sorpresa fue cuando la hija de la persona con esa mirada penetrante se escondía en la espalda del Uchiha menor.

Hinata bienvenida de nueva a casa , tu tambien Neji bienvenido- Dijo este sin apartar su mirada en los chicos, los estaba examinando a cada uno- Necesito hablar con ustedes, Hinata, Sasuke- Dijo por ultimo este para levantarse del sofa y irse a su despacho, los chicos veian como el señor Hyuga se alejaba cada vez mas de la habitacion voltearon y vieron que Hinata temblaba y Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua

T-Tu padre da miedo con esa mirada tan penetrante- Dijo Tenten aun agarrando la mano a su novio, no recibió respuesta por parte de Hinata, penso que esas palabras ultimas que dijo el señor Hyuga significaba algo terrible

Debemos ir con tu padre Hinata- Dijo Sasuke para dirigirse al despacho del Hyuga- Vienes o te cargo- Los pasos de Sasuke cesaron para decirle eso, aun Hinata estaba en trance volver a esta casa le recordaba malos recuerdos, lo malo fue que Hinata no le respondiera y este regresara y la cargara con ambas manos y se la llevara al despacho del padre de ella

Ya estando a un paso de la puerta para abrirla y entrar a ese horrible lugar, Sasuke dejo a Hinata en el piso, ella ya habia despertado del trance, sus mejillas se notaban un leve sonrojo, al estar con el y con sus nuevos amigos la habian cambiado, ver sonrojos por parte de Hinata ya era raro, asi que Sasuke le sonrio algo que tambien era raro para todos verle sonreír, ambos entraron a esa habitacion.

Hay un tema en el cual tenemos que hablar- Dijo Hiashi con sus manos entrelazadas, les veia con terror, la noticia en el cual les diria lo tomaria muy a pecho- Tomen asiento- ambos chicos de miradas contrarias se sentaron enfrente de Hiashi que aun tenia sus manos entrelazadas- Ayer la empresa Juuken y Uchiha creamos un contrato, uniremos las dos empresas mas poderosas para crear una sola, pero para eso necesito, que mi hija mayor, y el hijo menor de la familia contraria se unan en matrimonio- Hinata y Sasuke no emitieron sonido, ninguna queja ni nada, a Hiashi le sorprendio conociendo a su hija ella seria la que dijiera que no- Estan de acuerdo con todo esto- Dijo Hiashi para recibir un si de parte de ellos- Estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos, en tan poco tiempo han madurado y me alegra aunque les extrañe que sean mas unidos que anteriormente en ocasiones pasadas- Hiashi se levanto de su silla de cuero para retirarse de la habitacion, Sasuke y Hinata dieron un gran y leve suspiro

Asi que un matrimonio- Suspiro Sasuke viendo el techo de la mansion Hyuga, sus demas amigos aun estaban sorprendidos, Hinata estaba dormida en el comodo sillon junto con Sasuke- Hinata esta dormida asi que no escuchara esto, ustedes creen que ella me pueda amar- Pregunto Sasuke con tristeza sus demas amigos se sorprendieron mas, jamas habian visto al Uchiha verle asi

Conociendo a Hinata por supuesto que si, tienen que pasar mas tiempo- Dijo Temari en casi un susurro no queria que su amiga escuchase la conversacion- Pero solo dale en tiempo correspondido solamente eso- Nuevamente Temari dijo

Sasuke como decirlo, no conozco adecuadamente a Hinata como tu si y Neji pero por lo que eh visto, ella es de las personas que son sencillas no quieren glamour al contrario quieren amor de la persona que ama- Dijo Shikamaru, sus palabras fueron mas sabias, el sabia la respuesta a todo a los problemas de cualquier persona

Hinata es una chica timida y tierna, ella solamente necesita el amor de esa persona que en su corazón ame, por ningun motivo tienes que forzarla algo que tu ni ella quieran, si tu la amas lucha por ella, pero hay algo que me descorcento- Dijo Konan para que los demas fijasen sus miradas hacia ella- Ese chico rubio de ojos azules la veia como si fuera la unica chica a su alrededor y con eso que iba acompañado de varias, ten cuidado Uchiha- Nuevamente dijo los demas se cuestionaron, Konan era de las chicas mas inteligentes de Francia e hermosa claro estaba

Descuida Sasuke, con nosotros puedes contar con lo que quieras- Dijo Neji y Itachi le abrazo, y este lo empujo para que cayera- Ustedes los Uchihas son raros- Comento Neji para que todos rieran

No somos raros, todos somos diferentes, eso es bueno- Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa que le caracterizaba demasiado


	8. La respuesta de Naruto

**-Capitulo 8-**

**-Nuevo cambio al ritmo de la música-**

Un nuevo amanecer ha comenzado para la ciudad Konohagakure no sato, pero una brisa helada despierta a una chica de cabellera azulina, parpadea un par de veces para que los rayos que entraban por su ancha ventana no le lastimaran los ojos, se sentó en minutos, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosa, su cuerpo le dolía en exceso, se sentía de lo peor, se volvió a acostar en su cama y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos sin imaginar que su respiración se detendría. Su primo Neji entro a la habitación de su prima quería asegurarse si ya estaba despierta para comenzar el vídeo clip que su novia Tenten le contaba con tanto anhelo, movió a su prima por un intento de despertarla pero Hinata no reaccionaba, reviso su pulso y su sorpresa fue que no respiraba, rápido le quito las sabanas de su cuerpo para cargarla y llevarla al hospital.

Por las calles aun no transitadas de Konoha, Naruto, Karin e Ino caminaban tranquilamente sin ningún apuro a la casa de Hinata, querían por lo menos escucharla, la extrañaban demasiado, aun recordaba como su amiga habia estado con sus nuevos amigos, suspiraron los tres, recordarla les traían recuerdos tristes, cuando llegaron a la casa de Hinata tocaron el timbre y esperaron que alguien les abriera pero no hubo respuesta, tocaron nuevamente y en esta si hubo, una chica de cabellera rubia con ojos color verde marino abrió la puerta y esta les recibió con una mirada fría algo característico en Temari.

Se puede preguntar el porque ustedes están aquí, por el momento Hinata no les puede atender- Dijo Temari poniéndose en la puerta de la casa

Venimos a conversar con Hinata no contigo chica rubia- Dijo Karin con voz altanera queria ver a su amiga con todo el alma al igual que sus acompañantes

Pues como dije anteriormente no pueden pasar-

Nos dejaras pasar quieras o no-

Si pueden claro-

Karin empujo fuertemente a Temari y esta se cayo en el piso se sostenía la pierna, se había pegado en la puerta cuando Karin la había empujado, rápidamente Naruto y Ino entraron a la casa y persiguiendo a su loca amiga que había echo tal imprudencia, ya sabían que habitación dormía, entraron a la habitacion de golpe y los nuevos amigos de su amiga se encontraban ahi con Hinata que estaba aun dormida

Que demonios haces aquí dobe- Cuestiono Sasuke agarrándole el cuello a su mejor amigo, Naruto como pudo se soltó del agarre de su amigo- Te estoy preguntando algo acaso no responderás- Cuestiono nuevamente el Uchiha

Solo venimos a conversar con Hinata, y que hacen todos estos aquí en la habitación de ella acaso no ven que esta descansando- Dijo fuertemente Naruto, los demás le golpearon por hablar fuertemente- Pero que sucede aquí- Pregunto nuevamente Naruto ahora con la voz baja

Hinata esta muy enferma y hemos venido a visitarla, algo que tu no deberías- Dijo el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi estaba sentado en la cama cuidando a Hinata, le acariciaba un gran mechón del cabello de ella- Si no te importa en estos momentos te tendrías que ir, no necesitamos de mas personas al cuidado de la doncella- Nuevamente Itachi abrió su boca, Naruto chasqueo su lengua y las acompañantes del chico rubio no podían emitir ningún sonido, estaban ardidas por dentro, se fueron de la habitación con un enorme enojo los tres.

Itachi-kun debiste ser mas amable con ellos- Dijo Hinata ya despierta los demás voltearon para ver a su amiga, aun tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas, Sasuke se acerco levemente hacia ella, y la miro con preocupación- S-Sasuke estas bien- Pregunto tiernamente Hinata, Sasuke solamente sonrió al saber que su ''amiga'' se encontraba mejor

Hina nos preocupaste demasiado, pero ahora ya estas mejor- Dijo alegremente Tenten pero se percato que Temari venia con su pierna derecha con dolor- Pero que te ocurrio Temari- Pregunto preocupada Tenten

Esa maldita chica peli roja me lastimo- Dijo con dolor Temari, no soporto mas y casi se impactaba en el suelo si no fuera gracias a su amigo Shikamaru que la sostuvo para no hacerle un daño peor- G-Gracias Shikamaru- Dijo con un sonrojo Temari y los demás se percataron de aquello y se burlaron

Y como haremos el videoclip si dos chicas están lastimadas- Pregunto molesta Tenten- al menos que tengo una idea fabulosa- De un segundo para otro ya no estaba molesta- Haremos un videoclip nosotros sin Temari ni Hinata pero cuando ya esten mejor haran un videoclip ellas solas con alguien que quieran y otro todos juntos que les parece- Pregunto decidida Tenten y los demas no tuvieron otra que decir que si y mas Neji

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

En la casa de los Uzumakis

Entonces esto es la guerra- Dijo furiosa Ino y Karin al mismo tiempo

Díganos que podemos hacer en esta situacion- Pregunto Naruto tapando sus ojos con sus manos

Pues hacer una banda nueva para desterraros de aquí para siempre- Aun furiosa Ino

Es buena idea pero quienes estarán en la banda- Pregunto Karin

Naruto, yo, tu, Sai y Suigetsu- Dijo decidida Ino

Y Sakura- Pregunto Naruto

Tambien, no podemos permitir que Hinata se burle de nosotros, ella fue nuestra amiga primero, Sakura tenia razon, irse de aqui la cambio completamente- Dijo con tristeza Ino

Pero Ino, Hinata aun sigue siendo la misma, Sakura solo nos mete cosas malas de ella en la cabeza- Dijo Karin, desde que Hinata se habia ido, su amiga la chiclosa se habia creido mucho

Si pero sus amigos son el problema y mas el Uchiha no lo soporto- Dijo Ino

Ya cálmense las dos ni que fuera para tanto, haremos la banda para demostrar que no somos una humillación a su lado- Dijo decidido Naruto y las chicas asintieron


	9. Declaración de la guerra

**-Capitulo 9-**

**La declaración de la guerra**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

_Paso aproximadamente una semana para que Temari se recuperara de su tobillo, y Hinata aun se recuperaba en su cama, le falta poco para comenzar a cantar nuevamente, para celebrar la recuperacion de su amiga de cabellera rubia, decidieron cenar en un restaurante elegante, pero Hinata tuvo que ir por amenazas de su nueva mejor amiga Tenten acompañada de las miradas de su amiga Konan, estando en este restaurante de cinco estrellas, Tenten empezó a hablar sobre la banda._

Primero que nada hay que aclarar algunos temas, primeramente el nombre de la banda- una sonrisa de adorno en las facciones de Tenten, los demás pararon de comer para prestarle la máxima atencion a su amiga- Sugerencias?- Pregunto nuevamente Tenten

Bueno ahí que poner un nombre en el cual estemos de acuerdo todos nosotros- Comento Shikamaru con una sonrisa de que problemático esta la situación que nunca faltaba en el- Que les parece MoreMoon- Cuestiono el chico de peinado de piña, los demas se quedaron pensado sobre ese nombre, todos aceptaron a ese nombre se escuchara original- Que mas sigue Tenten-

El tipo de genero que vamos a emplear en las canciones es lo mas importante- Comento nuevamente Tenten- Sugerencias nuevamente-

Podemos utilizar cualquier genero, eso no importa- Dijo Neji- Pero quien estara en la banda no creo que todos-

Bueno pensando bien tienes razón amor pero quienes, Hinata sabe tocar muchos instrumentos y ha estado en una banda asi que ya tiene experiencia, Sasuke igualmente pero es muy aburrido, Konan no se que habilidades tienen en la música, Temari y Shikamaru no creo siempre estaran mas que molestos, Itachi-kun tiene las mismas que Hinata y Sasuke y yo y tu pues no creo- Dijo Tenten aun estaba muy pensativa

Ya esta, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji y Hinata- Dijo decidida Tenten- Temari, Konan, Shikamaru y yo por supuesto les organizaremos todo- Sonrio Tenten y los demas asintieron

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_En la mansion de los Uchihas, el grupo fue a preparar todo lo necesario para la nueva cancion, habian vestido a los integrantes un poco exagerados y mas a Hinata, pero se tuvieron que cambiar debido al anticuado y incomodo vestuario, ya estaba todo preparado solo faltaba grabarlo y subirlo a las redes sociales, a Hinata la vistieron con unos jeans rasgados negros con botines rojos, una chaqueta roja con una blusa de tirantes azul, su cabello recogido, un poco de labial en sus labios y rimen pero no tan exagerado y una pulsera con sus iniciales, a Neji su pelo totalmente suelto, una camisa blanca con una corbata larga azul marino, unos jeans ajustados azules con converse negros, se veia muy bien hasta a Tenten babeaba con solo verlo de esa manera, al hermoso Itachi y al no me toquen porque soy un Uchiha lo vistieron igual que Neji, pero los chicos estaban desfajados algo provocativo, la hora de grabar a comenzado y Hinata es la vocalista de la banda, Neji baterista, Sasuke guitarrista principal y Itachi Guitarrista y Bajista._

**_Sasuke empieza a tocar la guitarra junto con Itachi y luego Neji hace su _****_aparición, los tres sonrien diabolicamente supuestamente para la novia del Hyuga eso se vería mas atractivo y Hinata empieza a cantar._**

**_-Hinata-_**

**_if i'm a bad person, you don't like me  
i guess i'll go, make my own way  
it's a circle  
a mean cycle  
i can't excite you anymore  
where's your gavel? your jury?  
what's my offense this time?  
you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
well sentence me to another life._**

don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
we not the same  
oh we're not the same  
the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good  
it's good  
it's good

you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)

ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend

this is the best thing that could've happened  
any longer and i wouldn't have made it  
it's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
i'm just a person but you can't take it  
the same tricks that once fooled me  
they won't get you anywhere  
i'm not the same kid from your memory  
now i can fend for myself

don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
we not the same  
oh we're not the same  
we used to stick together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good  
it's good  
it's good

you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)

ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend

you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (x2)

_y se termina la canción. Los chicos estaban mas que cansados, un poco de sudor tenian en la frente todos, se habían movido mucho, cierta peli morena le había dicho a Hinata que fuera un poco provocativa en el vídeo osea se refería que se acercara a los chicos y que les cantara en sus oídos o les agarrara el brazo, cuando la cancion termino los demas saltaron de alegria por la maravillosa que quedo la cancion que estos habian cantado, la subieron a internet para que todos los vieran y en menos de una hora tenian mas de un millon de visitas, la cancion habia sido todo un éxito, hasta se rumoreaba sobre un posible noviazgo de la vocalista con el guitarrista principal._

oh Hinata la cancion fue todo un exito, en menos de una hora tuvimos alrededor de un millon de visitar, hasta con el poco tiempo se rumoreaba posibles noviazgo en la banda- Dijo picara Tenten para provocarle un sonrojo en su amiga y lo logro con exito, canto victoria y Hinata suspiro

Fue una buena cancion los felicito, ademas las chicas comentan que están bien hermosos ustedes, y mas Neji- Comento divertido Shikamaru

El Hyuga que yo soy mas guapo que el- Dijo celosamente Sasuke hasta rechinaba sus dientes

Con Neji no te metas Uchiha, ja estas celoso porque las chicas prefieren a mi Neji que tu, esas chicas si tienes cerebro despues de todo- Burlonamente dijo Tenten pero provoco que Sasuke se enojara demasiado que hizo que rompiera con su puño la pared de ladrillos- Lo decia de broma que delicado eres-


	10. El productor de la canción

**-Capitulo 10-**

**-La guerra de las bandas-**

**L**a primera cancion de la banda Moremoon fue todo un exito total, el mundo le habia encantado la cancion y mas los integrantes, en un solo dia la cancion fue muy popular, pero ciertas personas vieron el video y no les agrado, Naruto tenia demasiado coraje, lo tuvo que ver 10 veces para entender el comportamiento de Hinata en el video, no lo podia creer al principio, pero despues de todo el también tenia una banda, pero con grandes modificaciones, varios en los cuales tenia pensado crear el grupo musical, ahora solamente eran el, su prima Karin su amiga Ino y el chico raro llamado Sai, tenia que enseñarles al nueva banda que solamente eran un estorbo, la declaracion de la guerra a iniciado y no hay marcha atras. Naruto el vocalista y guitarrista principal, su prima la guitarrista y acompañante en cantar, su amiga Ino la bajista y Sai el baterista, tenian que enseñarle al otro grupo quien era mejor. La banda se llamaba Night Black.

**Night Black presenta Pressure**

**_Naruto y Karin empiezan a tocar la guitarra con fuerza y Sai empieza y al ultimo Ino ella seria la que cantaria la cancion principal de la banda._**

**_-Ino-_**

**_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_**

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me.

**_Y la cancion termina._**

La cancion nos quedo genial- Grito emocionada Ino al ritmo con Karin, Sai se quedo callado, y Naruto tambien las felicito- Ustedes creen que el video superen al de Hinata- Cuestiono Ino preocupada no queria que una guerra de la rivalidad apareciera

Aun no sabemos pero esperemos que si- Dijo emocionada Karin hasta empezo a brincar de la emocion, Naruto y Ino se quedaron callados pero se sentian tristes, subieron el video y en un dia tenian dos millones de visitas aclamando a la nueva banda.

**En casa de los Uchiha**

Ya escucharon la banda de su amigo rubio subio un video, eso significa guerra verdad- Cuestiono Shikamaru sentado en el sofa de la casa

Si, maldito dobe como se cree hacer eso- Respondio Sasuke con enfado tenia que demostrar que su banda es la mejor- Haremos otro video pero yo sere el director y haremos lo que yo diga- Exclamo molesto- Asi que Konan y Temari traiganme todos los vestidos vestiremos a Hinata como si fuera una princesa- Dijo por ultimo para llevarse a sus dos compañeros de banda a arrastras

Creo que ya se enojo el delicado- Comento divertida Tenten ver como su novio era arrastrado

_La nueva cancion que Hinata protagonizaría seria calmada, la vistieron con un vestido rosado bajo, corto pero no tanto, el vestido tenia mangas ajustadas de color rosa, la falda del vestido era suelto no ajustado como las mangas o la parte de arriba, dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, con unas zapatillas blancas bajas, su pelo ondulado y un collar de corazon, a Neji con una chaqueta blanca un pantalon igualmente blanco ajustado, y unos converse tennis y su pelo agarrado en una coleta de alado baja, tambien a Sasuke lo vistieron asi, y le tuvieron que agarrar el pelo, se le hizo un mini coleta y a Itachi igualmente le vistieron así, como el productor de la cancion era Sasuke les dijo como era el video y como terminaria todos se quedaron en boca abierta al saber el final de ese vídeo._

_El video comienza Hinata sentada en una banca en un parque, llorando por la muerte de alguien y comienza a cantar:_

_ **Koko ni aruno wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no **  
**Kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii **  
**totemo shizen nano ame agari no **  
**asufaruto ni niji kakaru youni**_

_y en eso una persona le entrega una flor muy bella de color rosa, Hinata levanta su mirada a esa persona, la persona quien le dio la rosa fue Sasuke, el le sonrie dulcemente y se sienta a lado de ella y la abraza y ya comienza a cantar nuevamente_

_**LONELY kaze ga fuite  
FEELING ki ga tsuita yo  
kotae wa doko nimo nai kedo  
CALL ME wakaetteru wa  
WITH YOU ai wa itsumo  
Ataeau mono**_

_**FOR YOU  
Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka  
Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
Nando tzumazu itato shitemo  
FOR YOU  
Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
Yume miru koto  
Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite **_

_Neji y Itachi tambien aparecen y le sonrien a Hinata, ella les da la misma sonrisa, se sientan los cuatro juntos viendo el cielo en eso, Sasuke le agarra la mano y esta se sonroja, poco a poco el rostro de Sasuke se va acercando a la de ella y esta lo empuja y sale corriendo, los tres chicos la tratan de seguir y es envano, entra a un lugar bastante sombrío_

_**Kidzutsuitemo namida korae gaman shitetayone **  
**Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mitekita kara **  
**Nanimo iwanakutemo wakatteruyo **  
**Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto **_

**LONELY mayottanara **  
**TRY AGAIN nandodatte yarinaosu koto dekirukara **  
**I'M HERE soba ni iru wa **  
**BELIEVE ME osorenaide **  
**shinjiau koto**

_Sasuke la encuentra en ese lugar y le empieza a gritar preocupado, se va a acercando a ella para abrazarla y darle animos, Hinata lo ve detenidamente y empieza a llorar nuevamente, Sasuke la abraza mas fuerte_

**_FOR YOU  
Kitto kimi mo itsu no hi ka  
Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
Nando kizutsuiteta to shitemo  
FOR YOU  
Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
Yume miru koto  
Hitomi dake wa sorasanaide ite_**

Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga home  
Kakegae no nai dakara mou noni  
Kataruyo ima ryoute hiroge FLY

Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka  
Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
nando tsumazuita to shitemo  
FOR YOU  
Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
Yume miru koto  
Kore dake wa tozasanaide it

_Cuando termina Hinata de cantar, Sasuke le besa dulcemente, la agarra de la cintura, y las lagrimas de Hinata cesaron, rapido Itachi y Neji llegan ven la dulce escena y sonrien y chocan puños, la escena termina ambos morenos viendose y sonriendo_

Debo admitirlo el video quedo bien felicidades delicadito- Dijo burlonamente Tenten y sus demas amigos rieron a su comentario hasta Sasuke rio y los demas se tensaron al escuchar su risa

_Subieron el video y en menos de una hora ya tenia las mismas visitas que en el anterior, hasta ya habian echo un club de fans de Hinata y Sasuke. Los chicos de Night Black vieron el video de su banda rival, Naruto no lo podia creer el final del video pero cuando salieron quienes habian sido los productores el nombre de Sasuke habia salido muy grande._


	11. Universidad al borde, muertes

**-Capitulo 11-**

**La universidad a la vista**

_Las vacaciones de verano habían pasado rápidamente, era decir adiós al ultimo día de verano, los chicos se sintieron tristes por irse nuevamente a su país natal, pero arreglaron papeles e documentos para quedarse a estudiar la universidad, ya faltaba muy poco para el casamiento de la hija de Hiashi y del hijo de Fugaku, pero Hiashi y Fugaku tuvieron un grave accidente que los dejo hospitalizados, desgraciadamente ambos lideres de las empresas fallecieron, la noticia se llevo a nivel internacional, en los periódicos aparecía en el primer plano, Hinata y Sasuke lloraron hasta no mas poder, perder a sus padres era muy difícil, a Hinata solo le quedaba su hermanita y a su primo, y a Sasuke su mama y su hermano. Pero alguien debía atender a esas dos familias lo mas pronto posible y se acordaron de los herederos Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Itachi, pero Itachi no quiso el cargo y se lo dejo a su hermano menor. Debían dejar la musica por un momento para sus nuevos cargos de las empresas._

**Primer día de clases**

Hinata caminaba por el pasillo amplio de la universidad de contabilidad de Konohagakure, la mejor universidad de la ciudad, lentamente avanzaba a su nuevo salón de clases, estaba triste por la muerte de su padre, recordaba las ultimas palabras de el, decidió dejar esos pensamientos, como nueva líder de la empresa Hyuga debía ser fuerte, por accidente se tropezo con alguien cayendo encima de el, abrio los ojos para ver quien era y su sorpresa fue que ese chico era Uzumaki Naruto la sostenia de la cintura, Hinata se sonrojo leve pero no lo suficiente, intento levantarse pero Naruto la aferraba con sus manos.

Debes caminar sin ninguna distraccion en tu mente Hinata- Dijo burlonamente Naruto, la acerco mas a su cuerpo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y lo logro, se quedaron minutos ahi sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que una chica imperativa logro que estos salieran del trance- Veo que ya están reconciliados, eso significa que ya no estas con esos tontos de Francia verdad- Dijo Ino emocionada, pero de pronto Hinata se levanto de golpe para decirle

Porque tanto odio en ellos, ustedes son los unicos que no soporto- Dijo Hinata para arreglar su atuendo y salir caminando tranquilamente con el ceño fruncido, caminaba a toda prisa sin disculparse por los tropezones que se daba con las demás gente de la universidad, una amiga de ella la detuvo con un solo brazo

Porque tan enojada alguien te provoco?- Pregunto curiosamente Temari, se imagino a esos chicos de Night Black

Si ese Naruto y Ino- Exclamo molesta Hinata, aun tenia el ceño fruncido, despues de la muerte de su padre ella había cambiado dramáticamente al igual que Sasuke

No te preocupes, despues les doy su merecida asi que vamos a entrar de seguro el profesor esta apunto de llegar- Apuradas corrieron para su salon de clases, llegaron al salon de clases y su maestro aun no llegaba, pero Temari tenia que irse a su original salon de clases, como era mayor que Hinata tenia que estar en otro, al igual que Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Konan, en su clase solo estaba Shikamaru y Sasuke conversando, tambien estaban Ino, Karin y Naruto conversando y viendola fijamente, se fue a sentar alado de sus amigos azabaches para conversar un poco

Hola chicos de que platican- Pregunto ya mas calmada Hinata, ambos le saludaron y ella les dio una sonrisa ya era raro verle uno

Estamos platicando sobre algo que a Sasuke le incomoda- Comento picaramente Shikamaru viendo de reojo a Sasuke que este estaba viendo cualquier parte excepto a Hinata

Que le ocurre al delicado- Dijo ella preocupada

Bueno te acuerdas que hace ayer te sentaste arriba de el- Dijo el entrelazando sus manos

Que tiene eso?-

Pero te sentaste casi desnuda en el, traias una toalla enrollada y el tambien pero en la cintura, te sentaste arriba de el, y pues el se- Shikamaru no queria decirlo porque aurrinaria la imagen de Sasuke y este estaba con un tic nervioso

Ha eso no te preocupes Sasuke, solo estábamos jugando- Dijo ella con una sonrisa para sentarse arriba de el y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y este se sonrojo, ahora Sasuke se comportaba como Hinata y Hinata como Sasuke despues de la muerte de sus padres

C-Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me hagas esto- Dijo Sasuke con un sonrojo notable

Un monton pero no las suficientes delicadito- Dijo esta para acomodarse en sus piernas para darle un beso ahora en los labios, todos los compañeros de salon vieron la escena, hasta Naruto que el abrio los ojos como platos

Desde cuando te comportas como yo Hinata- Pregunto Sasuke tomándola de la cintura

Desde cuando eres delicado- Respondio burlonamente Hinata, Sasuke solo alzo una ceja

Buena pregunta- Respondio Sasuke con un suspiro grueso y le otorgo el ultimo beso de la clase


	12. Una noticia emocionante

**-Capitulo 12-**

**El Paso De Los Años**

**_Después_**_** de que ellos entraran a la universidad, la madre de Sasuke e Itachi enfermo por la tristeza que le rodeaba, pocos dias despues fallecio, la noticia devasto a estos hermanos, le prometieron en el día de su entierro que el honor de los Uchihas estaría intacta, pasaron completamente los años, ya habían terminado de cursar la universidad eso quedaba en claro que ahora oficialmente tenían que encargarse de las empresas durante su vida, para Naruto fue doloroso, tenia que casarse con su amiga Haruno Sakura, el quería estar casado con Hinata pero no, su padre lo caso con esa chica, ahora el era el líder de la empresa Uzumaki, tenia que aguantarse, ya no tenia tiempo para la música, y estaba mas devastado, ahora todos sus amigos tenían 24 años, Sakura con su embarazo en proceso, Hinata y Sasuke se habían casado y una gran noticia los esperaría a ambos.**_

_**En el Hospital de la ciudad, Hinata fue a revisarse, en los ultimos dias ha estado mal, vomitos fueron presentes cuando ella comía, no podía descansar, en el consultorio estaba sentada viendo el techo, de pronto una doctora entra con alegria.**_

Tengo tus resultados y te va a encantar la noticia Hina- Dijo con una sonrisa la doctora Shizune- Estas embarazada llevas 4 semanas

E-Embarazada- Dijo con una felicidad notable, abrazo a su doctora fuertemente- Que bendición- Dijo con una sonrisa bella

_**Hinata** **salio**** del hospital con una bella sonrisa, tenia que ir a la gran Mansion Uchiha-Hyuga para decirle la gran Noticia a su esposo, condujo su automovil a su hogar, lo dejo en la cochera y corrio a la puerta e la abrio, busco por la sala y no se encontraba Sasuke, de pronto un delicioso aroma la distrajo de sus pensares, fue a la cocina y ahi estaba lo que buscaba, cocinando una delicia, se acerco para abrazarlo por la espalda.**_

Bienvenida a casa Hinata- Dijo este metiendo en el horno el postre para la hora de la cena, cuando termino se volteo para darle un beso en la mejilla de su esposa- y porque esa sonrisa tan bella- Cuestiono Sasuke su mujer se encontraba feliz y tenia que averiguar que es lo que tramaba ella

Fui al hospital y me dieron una gran noticia- Hinata lo abrazo fuertemente- Estoy embarazada- Respondio de nuevo con esa sonrisa, Sasuke abrio sus ojos azabaches para abrazar a Hinata y llorar

Seré padre- Contesto con lagrimas, ella asintio y se abrazaron con mas fuerza- Entonces ya no podras trabajar para que te cuides adecuadamente, quiero a mis hijos sanos- Dijo este con una sonrisa que provoca a Hinata mas de un sonrojo

Si tu quieres esta bien- Dijo esta tocando aun su vientre plano- Pero aun falta mucho, por el momento yo quiero continuar trabajando, se viene una importante junta de los lideres de las empresas- Dijo para dirigirse a comer un poco de lo que su esposo habia preparado con tanto esfuerzo

_**En la actualidad las dos empresas Hyuga y Uchiha fueron destruidas para hacer un nuevo edificio mucho mas grande e amplio, ahora la empresa de llamaba UH, mejor conocida como Uchiha's Hyuga Corporation, miles de personas trabajan ahi, los jefes de la empresa son Sasuke y Hinata y los subjefes Uchiha Itachi y Hyuga Neji, Itachi se convirtio en el subjefe de la empresa Uchiha y tambien trabajaba en una nueva empresa llamada Akatsuki, Neji se caso con la mejor maestra de artes marciales por supuesto la mejor amiga de Hinata, Tenten, ella le falta poco para dar luz a un nuevo miembro a la familia Hyuga, Itachi seguia soltero.**_

_**Sasuke y Hinata platicaban sobre los trabajos duros que se vendrian, en la oficina 23 ahi se llevaria a cabo la junta de los lideres y exlideres de las empresas, abrieron la amplia puerta de cristal y ahi se encontraban sentados en total silencio. La mesa era grande con varias sillas de cuero y un juez y varios policías adentro e afuera del lugar, **__** en la primera silla se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto entrelazando sus dedos junto a su esposa Haruno Sakura platicando, en la otra Gaara del desierto, en los Nara, Shikamaru estaba con la cabeza agachada y su esposa le gritoneaba osea la mujer Temari del desierto, en los que representaban los Uchiha-Hyuga, Itachi, Neji y su esposa Tenten, Hinata e Sasuke.**_

Antes de hablar de nuestro acuerdo, hay un tema en el cual tienen que saber- Dijo Sasuke mirando a todos, los demas pusieron atencion a sus palabras- Hinata pronto no trabaja debido a su salud que se encuentra- Los demas se preocuparon gravemente, Temari rompio la mesa de la preocupacion y Shikamaru tratando de calmarla, Naruto apretaba los puños aun sentia amor por la morena y Sakura sonreia, Neji no sabia que su amada prima estaba embarazada ni la mejor amiga de ella

Explicate el porque ella no volvera a trabajar Uchiha- Cuestiono fuertemente Temari amenazandolo con sus puños- Si algo malo le sucede a Hina y es por tu culpa juro por mi nombre que te mato- Le advirtio, Sasuke solamente alzo su ceja, tenia que aclarar la situacion

Es porque hace una semana, Hinata fue a revisarse, se ha sentido mal ultimamente, la doctora le dijo que el porque se sentia mal era debido a su embarazo- Dijo con una sonrisa al final, los demas abrieron los ojos

Felicidades- Comento Gaara, Sasuke asintio y Hinata le dedico una sonrisa

Oh Hinata muchas felicidades, espero que su hijo no sea tan delicado como el papa- Dijo en manera de burla hacia Sasuke, este solamente bufo- Me pregunto si sera niño o niña o ambos, imaginate tener gemelos- Se le veia el brillo en los ojos a Tenten

Y porque no nos dijieron antes, somos tus amigos e socios- Preguntaron Tenten y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo

Queria decírselos en la junta, ademas no quiero que vayan a molestar a mi esposa, necesita estar en cuidado- Comento Sasuke

Haber yo tengo ya casi los nueve meses y aun estoy trabajando, una cosa es que Hinata sea debil en el embarazo- Lo que dijo Sakura enfado a Sasuke que casi provoco que la sacaran si no fuera por Naruto

Yo quiero que Hinata este de lo mas saludable, no quiero que nada malo le pase por mi descuido- Comento Sasuke para mirar a su esposa que esta se le veia que quería vomitar en cualquier- Temari ve con Hinata al baño rapido- Dijo este Sasuke preocupado esta obedeció y se la llevo

Pues muchas felicidades Sasuke dile mis felicitaciones a Hinata- Dijo Naruto con un suspiro

_**La importante junta habia terminado en dos grandes desacuerdos, la primera en el embarazo de Hinata por parte de Sakura y la otra que Sasuke casi la sacara a patadas, Shikamaru al igual que Gaara detuvieron casi 5 peleas por parte del Uzumaki e Uchiha, Tenten y Neji suspiraban y fueron a ayudar a Temari con Hinata, y Itachi se arto y los ato en las sillas con grandes cuerdas.**_


	13. El nacimiento de los Uchihas

**-Capitulo 13-**

**Al día siguiente de la importante junta, Hinata no fue a trabajar por indicaciones de su marido sobre protector, decidió hacer algo en su día libre o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, empezó a limpiar la gran mansión ella sola, en lo cual duro tres duras horas, cayo rendida sobre la cama, sintió algo de hambre y fue a preparase algo delicioso, cuando termino de comer, fue al baño a darse un delicioso baño, termino mas descansada aun sonreía, muy pronto seria madre, tocaba aun su plano vientre, se imaginaba como seria su primer hijo o hija hasta gemelos, sonrió a sus recuerdos, salio de la tina con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, sintió que alguien le agarraba su cintura, volteo y era su esposo, la había asustado demasiado.**

N-No deberías estar en el trabajo- El nerviosismo fue presente para Hinata

Si pero decidí, quedarme a cuidarte por los nueve meses, deje a cargo a Neji y Itachi de la empresa- Dijo Sasuke aun sujetando a Hinata por la cintura- Así que no molestes con deberías estar trabajando, soy tu esposo y debo comportarme como tal-

E-Esta bien- Dijo Hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Así que a cambiarte a la habitación, te preparare algo delicioso para ti y el bebe en desarrollo- Comento por ultimo Sasuke para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar una rica comida

**Hinata fue corriendo a su habitación para vestirse, se le ocurrió vestir, su pijama, para estar mas cómoda, estaba mas feliz, su esposo la cuidaría estos nueve meses o posiblemente 11 por su rehabilitación, se sentía mas cálida que antes, bajo rápido por las escaleras, pero vio algo frustante, en su casa se encontraba Sakura besando a Sasuke y este se estaba dejando, sintió un nudo de en la garganta, nuevamente subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar lentamente, agarro su celular para marcar al jefe de los Uzumakis**

Naruto-kun? habla Hinata, necesito pedirte un gran favor- Aun en telefono, se escuchaba a Hinata sollozar

Hinata por supuesto pideme lo que necesites?- Contesto este preocupado

Pidele a tu mujer que no bese a mi esposo- Aun lloraba amargamente, en el celular se escucho un quejido por parte de Naruto

Que Sakura esta haciendo que?- Pregunto este aun mas preocupado ya sabia el porque Hinata lloraba- Tranquilízate Hinata yo arreglare esto- Colgo Naruto sin una despedida, este dia seria muy largo

**Como pudo elimino los rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, su marido entro a la habitacion para llevarle la comida que había preparado, vio a Hinata ella viendo el paisaje de la ventana, se preocupo penso que si habia visto esa escena con Sakura pero por su suerte fue ver esa sonrisa que caracterizaba mucho a Hinata.**

Te traje la comida mi amor- Lo dijo muy amargado y fue gran equivocación para el, pero Hinata se habia dado cuenta pero no hizo caso a su comentario tan amargo

Gracias Sasuke, quiero decirte algo pero quiero que el tiempo transcurra- Hinata lo dijo fríamente a lo cual a Sasuke le asusto

Dimelo ahora- Respondio este

No, quiero que el tiempo pase-

**Así**** mismo sucedió, el tiempo transcurrió, le dieron a Hinata la noticia que tendria gemelos, eso hizo que Hinata su expresión cambio, el dia de su parto, sus amigos fueron presentes excepto su hermoso marido quien se encontraba besándose con la Haruno, Hinata cada vez mas sintió mas odio hacia el, Naruto fue quien le ayudo a olvidar sus tristezas, la aconsejaba de una manera fraternal, le ayudaba con su embarazo, algo que a Sakura le desagrado, ella también tuvo gemelos muy lindos como Naruto mas parecidos al papa que a la mama, ese dia el nacimiento de los gemelos, Hinata estaba realmente feliz, Naruto fue quien se encargo de cortar el cordon que unia a la madre y al bebe, los cargo por par de minutos y Naruto se imagino que esos niños eran los suyos sonrio a la idea, todos los amigos de Hinata estaban ardidos porque el padre de los bebes aun no aparecia pero decidieron olvidarlo, porque Hinata se veia muy feliz alado de ese chico que provocaba mas de un sonrojo, estaban equivocados sus amigos, ella debia estar con Naruto que con Sasuke y asi a partir de ahora tenia que ser.**

Hinata son muy bellos tus hijos desgraciadamente que muy parecidos al idiota del Uchiha- Decia con furia Temari y Tenten tronándose los dedos le provocaron miedo a Hinata y ella les sonrio

Descuiden, quiero estar mejor de salud para decirle a Sasuke sobre el divorcio- La declaracion que hizo Hinata puso en shock a todos

Se que mi hermano es un total idiota pero no debes divorciarte de el, dale otra oportunidad- Exclamo decepcionado Itachi tambien poco a poco sintio un odio hacia su hermano menor

Le eh dado muchas oportunidades, es ahora que inicie mi verdadera vida con mis hijo- Exclamo sonriente Hinata, Naruto no podia estar que mas orgulloso de ella

Yo tambien me divorciare de Sakura- Dijo Naruto poniendo una vez mas en shock a todos- Por razones que conozco es mejor que me divorcie de ella

No puedes dejar a tus hijos en las manos de esa señora- Exclamo Karin con los brazos cruzados

No hay que preocuparse, Minato y Minori estaran a mi cargo, yo tengo la total autoridad en mis hijos y quiero que pasen con una mama buena e bondadosa no una que me este engañando-

Con eso me pongo mas feliz- Exclamo divertida Karin

**Paso un mes para que Hinata volviera a su estado mejorado, Sasuke se empezaba alejar de ella cada vez mas, era el momento adecuado para decirle a su esposo que quería el divorcio, pero una noticia hizo que se retractara, estaba embarazada, se pregunto el porque ahora, apenas se había recompuesto por el parto de hace un mes aproximadamente, pregunto a su doctora y ella le dijo que era natural por un retraso que tuvo. Tenia que ser fuerte por sus hijos, no podía soportar otra mentira mas de su esposo.**

Sasuke necesitamos hablar- Dijo Hinata demasiada molesta, le molesto mas que el estaba sentado en el sofa de la casa con Haruno Sakura

Por supuesto que necesitas- Respondió como si nada hubiera pasado y molesto cada vez mas a Hinata

Quiero el divorcio- Esa respuesta no se la esperaba Sasuke, Sakura también estaba sorprendida

De que estas hablando, no puedes hacer eso, que pasara con los niños- Pregunto nervioso Sasuke estaba triste no podia ser abandonado

Eso no te incumbe, y jamas te importo, a mis tres hijos yo los llevare lejos de tus garras, olvídate, cásate con esta quien me has estado engañando, para mi ya no eres nadie, debi casarme mejor con Naruto que contigo- Exclamo molesta Hinata, se notaba demasiado

Como que tres hijos?- Fue lo unico que pudo decir Sasuke

Estoy embarazada de nuevo-

Creo que yo me deberia ir de aqui- Comento Sakura para salir corriendo e salir de la gran mansion

Hinata tranquilizate por el amor de dios, jamas te eh engañado-

A no?, el primer dia que no fui a trabajar y que tu tampoco, te vi besándote con ella, me sentí traicionada y en el día de nacimiento de NUESTROS hijos no estuviste presente al igual que Sakura-

**Fue lo ultimo que dijo Hinata para que ella fuera a la recamara de sus hijos y los agarraba delicadamente y se fue de esa casa para siempre, Sasuke no pudo mas y empezó a llorar, había perdido a la mujer de su vida por su estúpido engaño, ya habia pasado 4 años desde la partida de Hinata de la mansion Uchiha-Hyuga pero un triste accidente provoco que ella muriera, sus tres adorables hijos sobrevivieron, ahora Itachi se encargaba de ellos, al igual que Hinata, habia desaparecido, ahora el era el nuevo jefe de Akatsuki, la empresa Uchiha-Hyuga corporation dejo llamarse asi solamente Uchiha, la actitud de Sasuke habia cambiado, era como habia iniciado todo, se acordo cuando el tenia una banda con su amigo Naruto, luego a su viaje a Francia que fue ahi que conocio a sus amigos, su primer beso con Hinata y con ese recuerdo empezó a llorar. Ya ha pasado ahora 13 años, Haruka el primer hijo era tan parecido como su padre, alto, tez blanca, con su larga cabellera oscura al igual que sus ojos y su hermano Daisuke con cabellera corta negra con destellos azulinos, el tenia un gran mechon de cabello tapando su ojo izquierdo, y por ultimo su adorable hermana, una criatura de dios, con cabellera larga azulina y ojos negros, ellos pensaban que su padre era Uchiha Itachi.**

**Su primer dia de clases en la secundaria de Konoha, fue el mejor dia de su vida, se volvieron populares en el primer dia, Haruka y Daisuke se hicieron amigos de un chico de cabellera rubia e ojos verdes llamado Minato un chico bastante alegre, y Hiromi de dos chicas hermanas, Uzumaki Kasumi y Uzumaki Minori.**


	14. Familia Uzumaki y Uchiha

**-Capitulo 14-**

**Bondad de un padre **

**En la secundaria Konohagakure no sato, Hiromi caminaba alegremente por el patio cívico de la escuela, saludaba a los demás, una chica muy deseada por el publico varonil, su sonrisa maravillaba a cualquier hombre, ademas ser la chica mas popular de la escuela. Tenia grandes amigas y una de ellas Uzumaki Minori, una chica muy parecida a ella, con una historia triste, tenia módulos libres y los quiso disfrutar viendo el pequeño parque que la escuela contaba.**

Buenos días Hiromi-san- Saludo con cortesía Minori la mejor amiga de la chica azulada

Igualmente Mino, has visto a Haru y Daisu?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, tenia que averiguar que tramaban sus hermanos, desde hace tiempo han estado muy sospechosamente raros

Si, estan en la biblioteca con tu Itachi-sama- Comento Minori, Hiromi asintio y se dirigio a la biblioteca, su padre se había ido de viaje por negocios y regresaba, su sonrisa mostraba lo feliz que estaba, llegando una vez donde su padre se encontraba, se arreglo su uniforme correctamente y entro, y en la primera mesa se encontraba su padre Itachi, y sus dos hermanos platicando.

Papa- Grito con emocion Hiromi, Itachi volteo y se acerco a su ''hija'' para abrazarla- Te eh extrañado señorito- Dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa notable, sus mejillas con sonrojo leve

Tambien te eh extrañado, pero ahora estoy aqui, asi que me tienen para tres meses- Respondio Itachi con una sonrisa, despues de que Hinata falleciera, el se hizo cargo de los pequeños y durante un gran tiempo se encariño con ellos- Dime has hecho amigas?- Pregunto nuevamente con esa sonrisa tan bella que el poseia

Por supuesto, mi mejor amiga es parecida a mi, se llama Uzumaki Minori- Lo dijo con gran emocion y Itachi abrio los ojos hasta mas no poder

Que grandioso hayas conseguido a alguien de tu agrado hija y dime quien son los padres de ella- Curiosamente pregunto

Aun no se pero quiero que me des permiso para ir a su casa hoy saliendo de la escuela- Con una sonrisa alegre se lo pregunto

Claro que si, pero no llegues tarde a la casa- Se lo dijo tranquilamente, tenia gran preocupación y se le notaba en sus ojos oscuros, no queria que ella se encontrara con su verdadero padre o todo se echaría a perder totalmente

Muchas gracias eres el mejor padre del mundo- Por ultimo le dio un fuerte abrazo y beso su mejilla para correr hacia la direccion donde su mejor amiga se encontrara, ahi estaba Minori platicando con un señor rubio de ojos color cielo profundo ella entendio que el es su padre y fue a saludarlos

Mino Hola- Grito emocionada y avanzado donde ellos se encontraban

Hola de nuevo deja te presento a mi padre Uzumaki Naruto, papa ella es mi mejor amiga Hyuga Hiromi- Naruto parpadeaba, no podia comprender si era un Hyuga esa chica porque ella poseia los ojos negros y no los color perlas y se acordo de una posibilidad Hinata

Mucho gusto señor- Le dedico una sonrisa que solamente Naruto se le hacia familiar

Mucho gusto igualmente, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Se lo pregunto tenia que sacarse esa duda

Por supuesto-

Eres hija de Hyuga Hinata verdad-

Si-

Que gran felicidad y donde esta ella- Naruto sonrio, tenia que ver de nuevo a su amada Hinata, pero vio que cuando se lo pregunto, la pequeña empezo a llorar- Ella murio verdad- El queria saber que todo era falso

S-Si C-Cuando Y-Yo N-Naci- No pudo mas y su llanto empezo a brotar cada vez mas, Minori la abrazo fuertemente, ella no sabia que la mama de su mejor amiga habia fallecido

Himi no llores, por favor, sabes que conmigo cuentas para todo lo que necesites- Agarro las manos de su amiga con delicadeza- Por eso somos mejores amigas- Hiromi paro de llorar antes sus palabras

Gracias Mino- le agradecio aun con sus ojos llorosos

Bueno me alegro que dejes de llorar Hiro-chan, es hora de volver a casa- Dijo por ultimo Naruto para tomar de las manos a las dos niñas, se subieron a su automóvil, de pronto el celular del rubio empezo a sonar y contesto.

Ahora que quieres teme- Contesto este muy enfadado, era la primera en 13 años que su amigo le hablaba por el celular

Necesito saber sobre los documentos 12 de los Hyuga y se que tu los tienes- Contesto con tanta amargura

Si los tengo pero no las originales, pregúntale a Neji o Itachi, ups lo siento se que no les hablas debido a la gran tonteria que hiciste hace 13 años- Exclamo con furia el rubio, las dos muchachas lo vieron con sorpresa, para Minori era la primera vez verle enojado de esa manera, para el otro lado Hiromi al escuchar el nombre de su padre sintio un fuerte dolor en su pecho

Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo olvida el maldito pasado quieres, Hinata solo fue un momento mio de esa epoca- Dijo este para terminar la conversacion

Solamente un momento, Hinata se merecia mas que eso, por tu maldita culpa se alejo de ti, sabes algo Sasuke ella fallecio hace 12 años, si no hubieras echo eso estuviera contigo, y con sus hijos- Dijo Naruto, se le habia olvidado que la pequeña Hyuga estaba en el auto con ellos, Hiromi no podia reaccionar como era eso que no era hija de Itachi, y que habia pasado entre su madre y ese sujeto que el padre de su mejor amiga habia dicho padre

Como tu quieras Uzumaki, quiero esos documentos o te los quitare a la fuerza, que por cierto, no te pertenece, si no a mi por ser legitimo dueño de la empresa Hyuga- Se podia respirar la sonrisa victoriosa de Sasuke, pero no se percato que Naruto tenia un as bajo la manga

Tu legitimo dueño de la empresa Hyuga no me hagas reir con eso, cuando Hinata tuvo a su bella hija Hiromi que por cierto ya la conoci, una linda niña solo me falta conocer a los otros dos adorables, repartio los derechos de la empresa en tres partes, Neji tiene otra parte al igual que Itachi y la ultima a mi me pertenece, asi que olvidate de tener de nuevo el poder Hyuga- Naruto canto victoria, por otro lado, Sasuke ardia en llamas, por la parte que el mejor habia conocido a sus hijos que el, tenia que hacer lo posible para obtener ese poder y a sus hijos nuevamente, colgo bruscamente y Naruto sonrio habia ganado la primera batalla desde hace 13 años

Señor Uzumaki, quien es Sasuke?- Pregunto Hiromi, se notaba gran tristeza en los ojos azabaches de ella, Naruto se dio cuenta del gran error que cometio

Uchiha Sasuke es jefe de la empresa Uchiha, el fue anteriormente socio con los Uzumakis y Hyugas hace digamos 13 años, pero una estupidez que el cometio, hizo que la empresa Uchiha-Hyuga se dividiera, la pregunta que me hiciste me hace entender que no sabes quien es exactamente Sasuke, el fue el esposo de tu madre Hinata, pero el la traiciono cuando tus hermanos nacieron, un mes despues se embarazo de ti, y tu madre no soporto otra traicion y se fue dividiendo a las dos empresas, ahora tengo entendido que la empresa Uchiha ya no es la misma que antes, los trabajadores tienen miedo de su jefe- El ambiente se quedo tenso, Hiromi no queria saber nada mas, volteo para ver el paisaje de la ventana y perderse en los recuerdos

Papa no crees que alteras con todo esto a Himi?- Pregunto molesta la hija mayor de Naruto

Si, pero como iba a saber que ha vivido engañada- Le comento por ultimo para llegar a su gran mansion, una gran casa con un estacionamiento amplio, se podria observar un gran jardin con hermosas flores, afuera se encontraba la esposa del rubio regando las flores junto a su cuñada Karin, los tres salieron del auto, Karin fue a recibir a la nueva invitada, con solo verla pudo ver la imagen de Hinata en ella

Hola buenas tarde, mi nombre es Uzumaki Karin soy tia de Minori-san, como te llamas- Le saludo correctamente Karin hacia Hiromi

B-Buenos D-Dias, U-Un G-Gusto E-En C-Conocerla, M-Mi N-Nombre E-Es H-Hyuga H-Hiromi- Su hermoso tartamudeo, hizo que Karin sonriera, y perdiese en sus recuerdos, esa chica se parecia fisicamente a su amiga Hinata y mas en sus tartamudeos

Me da gusto al fin conocerte pequeña Hiromi, en el pasado yo conoci a tu madre, una gran mujer, mis respetos hacia ella y platicame como se encuentra ella- Pregunto sin saber la verdadera respuesta que Hiromi le daria

Mi madre murio en el dia de mi nacimiento, pero gracias a mi papa, eh superado su muerte- Contesto con una leve sonrisa

No puedo creerlo, mi pesame hacia ti, pero entonces Hinata perdono a Sasuke?- Pregunto

No se quien es Sasuke, mi padre es Itachi- Dijo Hiromi sorprendiendo a Karin

Estas equivocada, tu eres hija de Sasuke, el es tu padre verdadero, no entiendo mucho esta situacion- Dijo por ultimo Karin

Sakura observaba como su amiga platicaba con esa chica tan linda, al escuchar toda la platica sintio un fuerte remordimiento


	15. Secuestro familiar

**-Capitulo 15-**

**En la honorable mansion de los Uzumakis, toda la familia se encontraba en el comedor principal comiedo lo que la señora de la casa habia preparado con tanta emocion, pero ninguna de la familia le gusto la comida, asi que la pequeña Hyuga sugirio ella preparar algo de comer y Naruto acepto con felicidad, una hora aproximadamente para que la comida estuviera terminada, una vez ya terminada, todos empezaron a comer, a toda la familia le encanto la sabrosa comida que ella habia preparado, Sakura sintio celos de la pequeña.**

Hiro-chan tan pequeña y una gran cocinera como tu madre- Comento con una radiante sonrisa que iluminaba la mansion, Sakura sabia perfectamente que el aun sentia cosas bonitas por la fallecida

G-Gracias- Su tartamudeo y su sonrojo igual a Hinata fue presentado, Naruto se sonrojo de solo pensar que esa pequeña era Hinata, Karin abrió la boca cayéndose la comida de ahí y Sakura con el ceño fruncido

Platicame como esta Itachi- Pregunto aun comiendo

Últimamente se la pasa viajando por todo el mundo, por lo cual yo me pongo demasiado triste, aun que el no sea mi padre verdadero lo aprecio demasiado- Un pesado suspiro salio de la boca de Hiromi

Pero el te ha cuidado demasiado bien durante estos años, debes agradecer de tener un tío muy peculiar- Una sonrisa picara se mostró en las facciones del rubio

Tío?- Su curiosidad la estaba matando literalmente

Itachi es el hermano mayor de tu padre el famoso teme que quiero romperle la mandíbula, tu madre tiene dos hermanos, bueno mejor dicho primo, se llama Hyuga Neji es quien se encarga de la empresa Hyuga y la hermana menor de tu madre, se llama Hyuga Hanabi una niña muy caprichosa dejo de ser una niña pero aun sigue siendo una caprichosa de primera- Todos se burlaron del comentario del señor de la casa

Me encantaría conocer a ese Sasuke, para aclarar cuentas- Dijo con una sonrisa de enfado mientras se tronaba los dedos

Bella, amable, buena cocinera y esa actitud que mas puede pedir los hombres- Comento de una forma bella Naruto que provoco que Hiromi se sonrojara

Naruto no provoques que te lance por la ventana de nuevo- Amenazo con su puño Karin

Pero ahora que hice- Exclamo con un puchero

Estas haciendo que nuestra invitada se sienta incomoda- Nuevamente lo amenazo

N-No I-Importa K-Karin-san- Toda nerviosa explico

Si quieres conocer a tu padre malvado entonces ven conmigo tengo que aclarar igualmente asuntos importantes con el- Propuso Naruto entrelazando sus dedos

Por supuesto que si- Dijo por ultimo ella para que Naruto saliera de la casa acompañado por ella

**En la gran empresa Uchiha, el ultimo piso de esta, se encontraba la gran oficina del jefe de todos, entrelazando sus dedos en señal de aburrimiento, pensativo, tenia que recuperar ese documento en cualquier costo o otra manera tener un heredero, tenia ya ambas cosas pero desparramadas, si tan solo tuviese un hijo con el ya tenia garantizado un plan que el tenia preparado hace tiempo para obtener esos papeles, despues de investigar cuidadosamente todo. Un asistente entro a su oficina, le dijo que el empresario Uzumaki se encontraba aqui debido a aclarar importantes asuntos ejecutivos y acompañado de una dama muy bella, Sasuke le dijo a su asistente que los dejara pasar.**

Explicate el porque estas en la empresa Uchiha sin ninguna invitacion- Con enfado se lo dijo

Ahora explica que todo el mundo necesita permiso para estar en esta horrible empresa, ya se el porque Hinata te abandono y no la culpo- Burlón se lo aclaro, tenia que enseñarle a su amigo quien era mejor

Han pasado los años y sigues siendo el mismo que triste y quien es la chica que esta escondida atrás de ti- Pregunto con curiosidad

Pues es una invitada muy especial, te acuerdas de lo que hablamos en el auto- Comento con una sonrisa victoriosa

Asi que ella es mi hija- Una sonrisa de malicia se presento en la situacion- Muestrate-Dijo friamente, la chica poco a poco dejo de esconderse, ahi estaba nerviosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Sasuke tenia una ceja levantada, viendola detenidamente igual a su madre pero un gran parecido a el- Como te llamas-

H-Hyuga H-Hiromi- Resondio lo mas normal que pudo pero su nerviosismo y tartamudeo no la dejo, Sasuke se levanto lentamente de su asiento y se fue acercando, y teniendola enfrente de el, se agacho para quedar a su altura, la vio como si ella fuera alguien de oro

Tienes el mismo caracter que ella y un gran parecido pero...- Suspiro- Te pareces mas a mi que a ella- Aclaro para ponerse nuevamente de pie, para sentarse en su silla

Bueno vine aqui para decirte que olvidate de los papeles Hyuga- Exclamo tranquilo Naruto- Ya nos vamos vente Hiro-chan- Salieron de la gran oficina, Sasuke oprimio el microfono para decir- No permitan que salga la acompañante del empresario- La seguridad de la empresa rodeo a Naruto, este penso que su teme despreciable provoco esto, pero cuando se dio cuenta Hiromi habia desaparecido y la mitad de la señorito hecho a patadas a Naruto.

Maldito- Exclamo enfadado Naruto

**La seguridad de la empresa llevo casi a arrastras a la chica, la llevaron en el ultimo piso donde se encontraba Sasuke con una sonrisa victoriosa, la sentaron en la silla de cuero de la oficina, Hiromi estaba totalmente nerviosa queria estar con su papa Itachi.**

Porque?- Pregunto temerosa

No voy a permitir por nada del mundo que se lleven a mis hijos fuera de aqui- Exclamo molesto Sasuke


	16. Relación mejorada

**-Capitulo 16-**

**La empresa Uchiha**

**Naruto intentaba entrar cada vez mas al gran imperio Uchiha, pero cuando lo intentaba, los guardias lo sacaban a patadas, tenia que agarrar todo el coraje y la valentia para enfrentarse a Itachi y decirle que su amada sobrina fue secuestrada por el padre que segundos la conocia y que la tiene cautiva, decirle eso al hombre mas sensual segun la revista de Konoha seria catastrófico y mas a Neji el hombre mas codiciado de las mujeres y ser hombre casado e tener una hermosa niña de cabellera castaña con ojos perla e igualmente el otro niño, como pudo Naruto llego rapido a su casa para avisar el terrible accidente.**

Naruto por que tan agitado y donde esta Hiro-chan le quiero mostrar unas fotos de nuestra adolescencia- Cuestiono Karin con el libro de fotos en su mano izquierda

B-Bueno les dire que ahora el teme la tiene cautiva en su empresa- Un golpe sonó por toda la casa, en la mejilla del rubio tenia impregnado el puñetazo que su prima le dio

Fue mala idea que la fueras a llevar, ahora como le diras a Itachi y a Neji sobre que su adorable sobrina esta en manos de su padre malvado- Exclamo molesta Karin, de repente Sakura y sus hijos bajaron a toda velocidad para ver que escándalo hacían ellos

Porque tanto escándalo son las 1 de la mañana- Pregunto bostezando Sakura

Sasuke tiene en manos a Hiro-chan y me sacaron de patadas de la empresa- En la mirada de Naruto se mostraba temor, ahora como se disculparía en la tumba de su amada Hinata

Papa si sabes que su padre es asi porque demonios te llevaste a Himi lejos de nosotros ahora quien podra rescatarla- Dijo con mucha tristeza Minori agacho la cabeza por la desesperación- Que diran Haru-kun y Daisu-san

Tenemos que avisarles lo mas pronto posible, no sabemos si el teme habra echo algo terrible con ella- Con una preocupacion lo dijo, los demas asintieron para ir a los dominios Hyuga

**Itachi no podia dormir de la preocupacion, su pequeña sobrina todavia no habia llegado, estaba sentado en el sillon principal de la casa viendo si la puerta se abria en cualquier momento, al igual que sus dos sobrinos que no podian dormir como el, un mensaje de texto aparecio en el celular de Itachi y este le abrio el mensaje era de nada menos que su hermano menor en el cual contenía- Eh ganado el juego hermano, Itachi no entendio el significado de ese mensaje, la puerta de la casa se abrio de golpe, la familia Uzumaki mas agitados que nunca, Itachi se levanto rapidamente al igual que sus sobrinos.**

Naruto que haces aquí y donde esta Hiromi- Comento preocupado Itachi

Es por eso que eh venido, un tema muy importante tenemos que hablar ahora mismo junto con tus sobrinos- Respondio agitado Naruto

Por supuesto sientate por favor, Haruka y Daisuke hagan el favor de traer bebidas a los invitados- Comento Itachi para que sus sobrinos respondieran un si al mismo tiempo, todos se sentaron en el sillon enorme y comenzaron a hablar- Que ocurre Naruto porque mi niña no ha regresado

Sasuke ahora la tiene, un estupido error mio fue lo que provoco eso, fui a su empresa el dia de hoy, el quiere nuevamente los documentos Hyugas a su poder, lleve a Hiro-chan a conocerlo y un momento para otro me echaron de patadas y ella se quedo ahi- El comentario de Naruto, provoco que Haruka y Daisuke lloraran y Itachi no habia respuesta de el

Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda Itachi, para rescatar a Hiro-chan de las manos de Sasuke, hazlo por Hinata hazlo por ella y hazlo por ti mismo- Comento con desesperación Karin

Sera dificil quitarle de las manos a Hiromi pero con toda nuestra ayuda y de nuestros socios podremos recuperarla a cualquier costo- Lo dijo con mucha seguridad Itachi y los demas con enorme si

**Pero lamentablemente todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos durante un mes aproximadamente, había mas seguridad en la empresa y mas en su oficina, Sasuke observaba cada vez mas como sus ''amigos'' intentaban recuperar a su hija, su sonrisa se presentaba en cada fallido.**

**En la casa Uchiha Sasuke, las cosas iban mejorando con la relacion con su hija, ella ya no le gritaba que lo odiaba demasiado, pero aun seguian sin comunicarse demasiado, la habia cambiado de escuela mas de 22 veces por culpa de esos empresarios, ahora el se encontraba sentado tomando un delicioso cafe leyendo el periodico y su hija leyendo una novela demasiado interesante.**

Que estas leyendo hija?- Pregunto Sasuke, hace una semana su hija no se despegaba de esa novela

Encantacornio- Respondio ella sin apartar la vista de su libro

Bueno cuando termines de leer, necesito que vayas conmigo al centro comercial para comprar nueva ropa para ti- Sasuke le regalo una cálida sonrisa, la primera que había visto Hiromi

Por supuesto solamente me falta un capitulo para terminar- Aparto en unos momentos su vista para enfocarla hacia su padre que este todavia tomaba su cafe - No vas a trabajar hoy- Pregunto con un sonrojo lindo

Me quedare aquí, también tengo que descansar- Con un leve suspiro se lo dijo saber

Me ire a cambiar, ademas me das permiso para ir al cine con Veno porfavor- Puso cara de cachorrito y Sasuke sonnrio al ver a su hija pidiendo permiso de esa manera

Puedes ir pero no llegues tarde o no quieres que me enfade- Dijo Sasuke para levantarse y recoger la mesa

Eres el mejor- Grito emocionada Hiromi para abrazarlo

**Una vez ya en la habitacion, Hiromi se decidio cambiar un poco su look, su padre anteriormente le habia comprado unas hermosas faldas de vestir y vestidos pero como era tan timida decidio utilizar otra cosa, pero como ya habia cambiado un poco decidio ponerse una falda de dos dedos arriba de la rodilla blanca con mallas moradas, unos converse de color negros y una blusa de tirantes con un chaleco integrado, su pelo recogido pero su copete largo suelto tapando su ojo izquierdo y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios pero se limpio porque la ultima vez que utilizo ese brillo su papa se habia enojado y pues un alboroto creo en la empresa.**

Ya termine- Grito emocionada Hiromi a toda prisa bajando las escaleras, en el primer piso vio a su amiga Veno sentada en el sofá moviendo sus piernas nerviosamente, y Sasuke leyendo el periódico de la mañana nuevamente, Sasuke volteo a verla y se puso un poco molesto

Porque tan arreglada- Comento enojado Sasuke

Vamos al centro comercial y luego al cine papa, ademas tu fuiste quien me compro la ropa- Se lo dijo de manera burlona

El señor Uchiha tan manipularle- Rio Veno y Sasuke le dedico una mirada asesina y esta paro de reir

Veno donde esta Takaru? no se supone que el tambien vendria- contento un poco preocupada

El llegara en el centro comercial tuvo un problema, no necesitas preocuparte de esa manera que asustas- Respondio Veno con una sonrisa


	17. Un problema

-Capitulo 17-

En el centro comercial, todas las personas veían como Sasuke corría de un lado y del otro para conseguirle cualquier cosa a su pequeña hija, pocos sabían que el empresario Uchiha tuvo hijos, pero que se tuvo que divorcian por conflictos con la empresaria Hyuga, a todos les pareció divertida la escena cuando Hiromi regaño a su padre adelante de todos por un simple capricho de este

estoy demasiada cansada- Dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su botella de jugo de manzana, Hiromi se sentía mas cansada que nunca

Hiromi sabes que no debes tomar jugo de manzana- Con preocupación se lo dijo saber Veno

Que le sucede si consume jugo de manzana- Pregunto igualmente con preocupación Sasuke

Empieza a reírse locamente, hay demasiadas cosas que no debe consumir- Le respondió Veno quitandole el envase de jugo a Hiromi y ella haciendo un puchero por habérselo quitado

No es cierto, solamente me ocurrió esa vez- Contesto con un puchero adorable, a Takaru se sonrojo de verla de ese modoEs hora de que les lleve a sus casas, tienen que descansar- Con un suspiro se los dijo saber Sasuke, rápidamente se levantaron de las sillas del parque para despedirse e irse

En la mansion Uchiha, entro con mucha velocidad Hiromi para entrar a la cocina y tomar mucha leche, Sasuke solo solto un suspiro, todo el tiempo era igual, cuando salian aun lugar divertido para ella, y regresaban ella tomaba demasiada leche y el no sabia el porque, terminando de tomar su bebida lechera se fue a su habitación.

Una vez mas en la casa a Sasuke se le ocurrio idear una fiesta sorpresa a su hija pronto seria el cumpleaños de aquella Uchiha y el queria hacerla feliz con los preparativos, pero solamente tenia un problema, la fiesta se tendria que hacer secreta debido a que sus socios podrian ir a dia siguiente, la fresca brisa del frio viento, desperto a Hiromi, aun queria dormir pero ya no debido a que iria con su padre a la empresa por una orden de el, se levanto lentamente y se miro en un espejo grande que tenia en su habitacion, su cabellera ya la tenia demasiada larga y un poco maltratado, sus ojos con leves ojeras pero notables, y por supuesto habia adelgazado demasiado en los ultimos dos meses, extrañaba las peleas de cada mañana de sus hermanos y el regaño de su padre Itachi, lo que mas extrañaba era ese chico que le sacaba mas de un suspiro su nombre Uzumaki Minato, se metio a la regadera para darse el relajante baño que deseaba, cuando salio, se empezo a cambiar, un pequeño pero no tanro un short de mesclilla con medias negras, unos vans blancos, una blusa de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta de mesclilla, su pelo agarrado de una coleta y un mechon largo de cabello cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y unas pulseras

En la casa Uzumaki la situacion estaba rara, Minato al igual que sus hermanas ayudaban para rescatar a Hiromi de las ´´garras´´ de Sasuke, iban a la empresa Hyuga por documentos, se encontrarian con el empresario Hyuga Neji el tio de sus amigos y gran amigo de su padre, tenian un excelente plan para rescatarla un as bajo la manga la empresa Uchiha, la heredera caminaba por los grandes pasillos de la empresa, meriodando en ocasiones se encontraba a cualquier empleado para platicar, desde que ha convivido mas con su padre se adapto a su caracter, se volvio orgullosa pero no dejo su lado timido y amable, una secretaria le dio una botella de jugo para calmar su sed, su padre se encontraba en una importante junta con el empresario Nara Shikamaru, pero de pronto su padre salio rapidamente de esa oficina herido, tomo a Hiromi por el brazo y se la llevo afuera de la empresa, la metio en el carro y se fueron lo mas rapido

Papa que ocurre - dijo Hiromi preocupada veia que cada vez se desangraba mas y mas- Para papa, debemos ir al hospital urgentemente- Nuevamente el tono de voz preocupante de ella resono

Necesito que estes segura, te estan buscando y no quiero que te parten de mi- Dijo con dolor Sasuke, su vista poco a poco se fue volviendo a una borrosa, Hiromi se percato de aquello, y detuvo a su padre, lo bajo del carro y lo llevo al hospital en un taxi

la empresa Hyuga, Neji e Itachi con su socio Shikamaru conversaban junto con Naruto, sus miradas preocupantes de la tonteria que acababan de hacer y que sus hijos presenciaron todo

me puedes explicar el porque le disparaste a Sasuke y mas en su empresa- Exclamo preocupado Neji con sus dedos entrelazados- No sabemos lo que el es capaz de hacer ahora de lo que hemos echo, lo mas seguro es que aleje a Hiromi para siempre de nosotros-Nuevamente la voz madura de Neji comento

Estaba alterado fue lo unico que se me ocurrio, y gracias a mi idiotes, alejaran a Hiro-chan de ti Itachi y mas nuestros hijos nos tendra miedo- La voz de Naruto ya no estaba tan viva como anteriores veces

No te preocupes Naruto, tambien me involucre en el disparo, no es solamente tu culpa, si mi pequeño hermano fuera mas cuidadoso en sus matrimonios en este caso en unico y ex matrimonio, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido- Dijo tranquilamente pero con toques de nerviosismo Itachi

En el hospital de Konoha, Hiromi se encontraba sentada con la cabeza agachada, sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, su padre habia estado mas de dos horas y el doctor no salia, estaba preocupada a un nivel inmaginable, lo queria con todo su corazon, el mencionado doctor salio con una sonrisa al verla la pequeña Uchiha se tranquilizo.

Tu padre ahora en adelante tiene que tener cuidado en moverse, tuvo demasiada suerte en que esas heridas no fueran tan graves, pero para su seguridad y la suya deben irse de aquí, su padre me platico todo y le entiendo, usted como su hija debe cuidarlo hasta su recuperación- Dijo el doctor, esas palabras tranquilizaron a Hiromi y esta le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.


	18. Madara quien es el?

**-Capitulo 18-**

**En la mansion Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba descansando en su recamara en el cual antes compartia con Hinata, se sentia demasiado mal debido a las heridas en su pecho y brazos, su hija se encontraba preparandole un delicioso almuerzo en el cual compartirian, con el poco tiempo que tenia con su hija, se habia encariñado demasiado con ella, podia ver a su querida esposa difunta en esa dulce niña de 12 años, muy pronto trece, ya tenia una idea para su cumpleaños en el cual era, irse junto con ella a vivir a Francia en donde el romance con su amada esposa comenzó todo, ademas su hija le encantaba la musica, hasta sabia tocar esos instrumentos que tanto amaba, habia escuchado una hermosa melodia y una cancion en la cual fue escrita por Hinata. Ademas queria conocer a sus dos hijos que apenas pudo apreciar en el dia del accidente, aun recordaba ese dia y jamas lo olvidaria.**

_**/ Flash Back /**_

_**En la empresa Uchiha, en la gran oficina en donde la importante junta se presentaría, se encontraban sentados con los dedos entrelazados los empresarios, Uzumaki Naruto contemplaba el techo como si eso fuera lo mas importante, Neji observaba con claridad los documentos en los cuales se encontraban en una carpeta negra, Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados lo mas probable dormido y su hermano mayor viendolo detenidamente como si el fuera el enemigo y unos cuantos niños discutiendo.**_

_**Buenos dias queridos empresarios, tal parece que esta reunion sera demasiada problemática para algunos- Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en las facciones del moreno**_

_**Vayamos al grano, hay un tema en la cual estamos preocupados, hace varios dias, un importante informante ha extraido informacion suprema de la empresa Hyuga e Uzumaki, por el momento no sabemos quienes es el desdichado sujeto que ha echo eso pero si sabemos que a lo mejor lo intentara con las demas empresas- Dijo Shikamaru con total tranquilidad- Ademas hay otro problema grave- Un silencio fue presente para todos, Sasuke solamente ceño el fruncido**_

_**De que se trata el otro problema- Dijo con tono curioso, los demas sonrieron y rapidamente esos empresarios sacaron armas, Sasuke abrio enormemente los ojos- Q-Que sucede aqui- Se puso nervioso**_

_**Devuelve a Hiro-chan- Comento Naruto apuntando el arma a Sasuke este poco a poco retrocedia y cuando intento correr, le dispararon en el pecho y brazos este tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo y corrio lo mas que pudo, lo unico bueno fue encontrar a su hija en pocos pasos se la llevo antes de que tambien ha ella le dispararan por error**_

_**/ Fin Flash Back /**_

Papa te encuentras bien- La hermosa voz de su hija lo saco de sus pensares- Es hora que te tomes la medicina que el doctor te receto- Comento su hija con una bella sonrisa

Gracias Hiromi- Dijo Sasuke para sentarse al borde de la cama con ayuda de su hija- Aun no puedo creer que hayan hecho esto- Su mirada se concentraba en sus heridas profundas que aun costaba en sanarse

No te preocupes papa, sabes que tienes mi apoyo para todo ademas esto no se quedara asi tienen que pagar por lo que te han hecho- Exclamo molesta, apretaba sus puños con demasiada fuerza, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos oscuros- Tiene que pagar por todo esto a cualquier costo- Esas palabras llegaron a Sasuke este abrio sus ojos por la sorpresa aquellas palabras que dijo

Tranquila todo esto se arreglara ademas necesito un importante favor tuyo- Cuestiono con una sonrisa dolorosa

Lo que tu quieras papa- Respondió ella con el rastro de sus lagrimas en sus mejillas

Mañana tendre una importante junta con un socio, tiene un hijo de tu edad se llama Uchiha Madara, es hijo de una amiga que tu madre tenia, y tambien necesito que te encargues de la empresa hasta mi recuperacion- Dijo este con dolor, no queria darle tanta responsabilidad a su pequeña hija

Tus deseos son ordenes- Comento con una sonrisa falsa, queria ver a su padre en las maximas posiciones- No te preocupes te dare los mejores resultados de la empresa- Comento nuevamente con una sonrisa pero una no falsa

Eres la mejor del mundo, tan parecida a tu madre y a la vez a tu padre todo herido- Exclamo con diversión Sasuke y ella bufo

**En la casa Uzumaki, se celebraba la fiesta del trece cumpleaños de Kasumi, todos celebraban con armonía, Daisuke platicaba y felicitaba a la chica cumpleañera, Haruka con Minori empalagosos, Tenten regañando a su esposo, Sakura y Naruto tomando fotos de la fiesta, Itachi y Shikamaru tomando tranquilamente y Temari cuidando a casi todos los niños.**

Que excelente fiesta- Dijo con emocion Naruto tomando a todo una foto para el hermoso recuerdo

Tienes razón, todo quedo genial, solamente falta Hiromi para que esta fiesta fuera un total éxito- Exclamo con tristeza Minato quien extraña demasiado a su pequeña ''amiga''

No te pongas de esa manera, pronto Hiromi estara con nosotros y el maldito teme lejos de aquí- Comento decidido Naruto

Pero lo que me preocupa es que ella se encariñe con ese sujeto- Comento Haruka suspirando e cerrando sus ojos- Ella puede cambiar cuando esta con otra persona digamos que es fácil de influir- Ese comentario sorprendió a los demas

Entonces no perdemos tiempo en cosas sin sentido sin ofender Kasumi-chan pero si ella ya sabe quienes fueron los que hirieron a su papa, nos empezara a odiar a cada uno incluso a su familia- Exclamo nervioso Neji por primera vez

Pero lo siguientes es saber donde se encuentra ella, lo mas seguro en la mansion Uchiha, asi que con sigilo debemos ir, porque lo mas seguro es que Sasuke se encuentre ahi- Dijo con mucha sabiduría Daisuke y los demás asintieron

Ademas como mejor amiga de Hinata quiero conocer a mi querida sobrina Hiromi- Exclamo con diversion Tenten

Como que mejor amiga si soy yo quien es- Dijo con furia Karin y seguida de Temari

Se acuerdan en el pasado que anteriormente teniamos una banda llamada ... bueno creo que terminaba con Moon, que les parece si nuestros hijos forman una banda para recordar bellos momentos- Comento con felicidad Tenten y los demas soltaron un agudo suspiro

No es mala idea- Comento sin el suspiro Karin- Ademas supongo que heredaron el talento de sus padres, bueno en el caso mio solamente tengo una hija pero ella esta con Suigetsu en estos momentos en el trabajo- Agacho su cabeza, el porque casi no pasaba tiempo con su pequeña hija

Descuida pero tenemos que asegurarnos quienes van a estar en la banda- Cuestiono Tenten mirando el cielo

Bueno de echo, mi hija Minori tiene una espectacular voz y un gran talento para el piano y Minato es excelente tocando la guitarra- Comento Naruto y los demas pusieron sus miradas en el

Genial ya tenemos a dos pero que hace Kasumi?- Pregunto curiosa Tenten

Bueno ella es mas Dj que nada, ella puede ser las mezclas, mejor dicho la electrónica- Comento nuevamente Naruto

Ya tenemos a tres, Minori la vocalista sensualona, Minato con la guitarra y Kasumi con mezclas pero falta mas personitas, haber tus sobrinos saben algo de musica Itachi-kun- Esperaba con todo su corazon que dijera un fuerte si

Si- Ese esperado si sonó

Saben tocar algunos instrumentos dime que si o son solamente vocalistas- Pregunto nuevamente la Hyuga

De echo Haruka es excelente con la voz y toca guitarra y bajo y Daisuke la bateria y la guitarra, cuando estos pequeños tenian 5 años los meti a un curso de musica juvenil y me dieron excelentes resultados pero jamas Hiromi me las dio no nacio con el talento de Hinata- Comento decepcionado Itachi

Nadie nace con talento, se hace- Dijo con furia Naruto- mis pequeños tuvieron que trabajar duro con la musica no creas que es pan comido, tambien Hinata y la eh conocido mas antes que tu, ella tambien tuvo problemas pero con demasiado esfuerzo mira lo que consiguio, una hermosa voz angelical- Dijo nuevamente pero sin esa furia

Tambien consiguio la muerte- La voz de Itachi resono en la habitacion- Sasuke la engaño con tu misma esposa, si nada de eso hubiera pasado ella estuviera aqui en este momento platicando y compartiendo sus palabras- Todos agacharon la cabeza por esas palabras y mas Sakura

Dejemos de hablar de eso, lo bueno de todo es que ya somos una familia todos juntos, y ya tenemos la banda pero necesitamos un nombre, por supuesto yo patrocinare la banda quien esta conmigo y por cierto donde estan tus hijos Neji y Shikamaru- Pregunto curioso Naruto

No quisieron venir y se quedaron en casa- Dijeron al mismo tiempo el Nara y Hyuga

Vaya de tal palo de tal astilla- Comento con burla y dos golpes por parte de aquellos recibio

**El dia siguiente, Hiromi se levanto antes de las cuatro de la mañana para cambiarse y realizar el que hacer y tener el almuerzo preparado y el medicamento a su padre antes de las seis, cuando acabo le dejo una pequeña nota en la cual decia disfruta este dia, se fue con una sonrisa de la casa, se sentia un poco rara con su vestimenta, un pantalón entubado negro, zapatos igualmente negros, una blusa de manga larga blanca fajada, una corbata larga color azul marino, una chaqueta de color cuero, su cabellera totalmente agarrada excepto su copete pero ya largo, su cabellera ya estaba mas larga, le llegaba mas debajo de su cintura, habia pasado exactamente 7 meses desde que dejo a su otra familia, se sentia feliz por estar con su verdadero padre ya no queria vivir con mentiras, ademas tenia el apoyo de su padre. Llego a la empresa, informo a los empleados sobre lo sucedido con el jefe y todos asintieron, se fue a la oficina amplia en donde el accidente ocurrio, al entrar estaba ese niño en el cual su padre comento el dia anterior, se sonrojo de verlo.**

B-Buenos días- Su tartamudeo lo traiciono- Soy Uchiha Hiromi jefa temporal de la empresa Uchiha hasta que mi padre se recupere de su accidente- Ese chico la veia de una manera incomoda, al contrario que ella el poseia los ojos de color rojo pero un rojo sangre

Una lastima en la cual tu padre tuvo ese accidente pero no te preocupes estoy aqui para ayudarte en lo que necesites, mi nombre es Uchiha Madara un honor en conocerle- La tomo de su mano y la beso con delicadeza, no pudo contenerse y se sonrojo levemente al terminar, Madara la vio detenidamente a esos ojos oscuros que ella poseia- Tus ojos son hermosos- Esas palabras nuevamente hicieron un sonrojo en esas facciones

G-Gracias, tus ojos son igual de hermosos, jamas eh visto esos ojos- Cuestiono ella con un pequeño tartamudeo

Estos ojos, todos los Uchihas los poseemos, es cuando el amor que tu tienes a una persona o varias es arrebatada enfrente de tus ojos y un cambio ocurre, esos ojos se vuelven rojos permanentemente, tu padre utiliza lentes de contacto negros, por eso no le ves esos ojos- Hiromi abrio su boca de la impresión- Todos los Uchihas les han ocurrido esta desgracia- Esa voz de Madara se presento debil

Porque?, que te ha sucedido para que obtengas esos ojos- Pregunto con lastima- Dime

Perdi al amor de mi corazon, se llamaba Kaguya una hermosa chica, la perdi adelante de mis ojos-


	19. Empresaria al comando

**-Capitulo 19-**

**La mirada de odio de los Uchihas.**

**Después**** de la platica entre Hiromi y Madara que solamente paso un día de eso, ella aun no comprendia exactamente la situacion en la que pasaba el chico de su edad, en su ser queria ayudarlo en forma maternal, queria demostrarle que ya era hora de olvidar en pasado y concentrarse en el futuro pero como aplicar esas palabras en las cuales ella misma no se aplica. Se preguntaba internamente el porque los Uchihas eran seres sin sentimientos, todas las personas las tenian pero su familia las demostraba demasiadas frias, pero el caso era distinto, eran así porque perdían el amor de su vida, SU familia el apellido Uchiha, tenia que investigar acerca de ello.**

Buenos dias Hiromi-sama- La voz de su secretaria la saco de sus pensares, su mirada sin mucha emoción volteo a verla- Madara-sama ha venido a la empresa, ha pregunta por usted- Nuevamente la voz de la secretaria resonó en sus oidos

Gracias por avisarme Tami-san, hágalo pasar tengo que hablar con el por asuntos de la empresa, y si es tan amable le puede avisar a Henmo-sama que le informe a las empresas Uzumaki, Nara, y Hyuga sobre una importante junta que quiero realizar en una semana- Comento con su mirada fija en la secretaria, esa mirada mostraba odio, Tami pudo sentir miedo en esa mirada, se despidió con una reverencia y se marcho para avisarle al joven Uchiha.

**En telefono de su oficina empezo a sonar, con un poco de disgusto contesto, lo bueno fue que el quien le llamaba era su adorable padre, solamente le dijo que si todo se encontraba de maravillosa y ella contesto que todo se encontraba excelente, la conversacion duro poco tiempo. El joven Uchiha paso a su oficina, muy presentable como ayer cuando ambos se conocieron, la vestimenta de Hiromi era distinta, ahora un hermoso vestido, ajustado en sus atributos de color azul turquesa y la falda dos dedos arriba de su rodilla de color negra la cual no estaba ajustada, zapatos azules sin tacon, el porque no sabia caminar adecuadamente, su cabellera azulina larga agarrada de una coleta y sujetada con un moño blanco, dejando solamente sus mechones largos llamados copete para ella.**

Buenos dias Hime- Saludo educadamente abrazandola y dandole un beso en su mejilla, ella solamente se sonrojo por el detalle de su nuevo amigo- Lamento si te provoque ese sonrojo tan lindo que se te ve- Hiromi se paralizo ante sus palabras, no sabia si agradecerle o darle el mismo afecto, no le salian las palabras para decirlo o las acciones. Un incomodo silencio se presento, Madara supo que su accion perturbo a la joven- Lo lamento- Ella abrio su boca para decir una palabra que apenas con su tartamudeo pudo decir

N-No te preocupes, ademas no acostumbro que me den ese tipo de saludo, lamento por no aclarar las cosas antes- Por fin pudo hablar despues de esas acciones- Sientate por favor debemos hablar un asunto de la empresa que tengo que pensar claramente y necesito de tu ayuda- Comento con una sonrisa adorable y mas ese sonrojo no desaparecia, el solamente sonrio al verla de esa manera

Para la proxima darte otro saludo, pero adoro ese sonrojo tuyo- Comento nuevamente con esa sonrisa, Hiromi prefiriósentarse en su silla y mirar otra parte que no fuera el

Lo que quiero informarte es acerca, de una importante reunion que quiero realizar con los empresarios que estan a nivel de la nuestra, pero por lo tanto pondre demasiada seguridad, el porque, lo mas seguro es que intentaran llevar nuevamente con mi ''familia'' quien me mintieron severamente, necesito de tu ayuda porque eh leido que eres un estratega y genio en estas reuniones y tan solo contar 13 años de edad- Madara se sintio orgulloso con esas palabras

Gracias por alagarme, y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras My Lady- Hiromi se levanto de su silla para abrazarlo, se quedaron minutos de esa manera, una felicidad fue lo que sintieron a estar de esa manera, se separaron poco pero siguieron estando abrazandos, Madara coloco sus brazos en su cintura y ella en su cuello, se miraron con ternura poco a poco se acercaron, el primer beso de Hiromi con ese chico que tan solo lo conocia ayer, pero se sentia feliz a su lado, faltaban pocos centimetros para su primer beso, pero la puerta de su oficina se abrio de golpe.

Himi-chan hemos venido por ti- Dijo Minori feliz de ver a su amiga pero se dio cuenta en la posicion en la que ella se encontraba- Q-Que S-Sucede A-Aqui- Se sonrojo al ver esa escena- Quien es el- Cuestiono

Que haces aqui Minori- Pregunto Hiromi sin separarse de su ''amigo''

B-Bueno que Haru-kun y Daisu-san te lo digan- Empezó a jugar con sus dedos en señal de incomodidad

Hiromi-chan que bueno verte tu principe azul ya ha llegado- Un recien rubio llego, pero despues de decir esa frase vio la escena que protagonizaba su princesa y ese sapo feo- QUIEN ES EL- Pregunto enojado hasta un tic nervioso se le notaba

Es el Uchiha Madara un nuevo amigo- Comento con un sonrojo, aun no se separaba de el ni el de ella, hasta la abrazo para que no se le acercara a su doncella

Pero que hace el abrazandote de esa manera y no creo que solamente sean amigos- Exclamo mas que molesto

Y si somos pareja algun problema con eso- Comento Madara con burla, vio directamente a Hiromi, le agarro la barbilla y la beso de una forma de ternura, ambos rubios abrieron los ojos por ese atrevimiento, Hiromi disfrute ese beso lleno de ternura y dulzura al igual que Madara

**Como habia pasado todo eso, cuando Minori y Minato habian llegado a esa empresa.**

**_/ Flash Back /_  
**

**_Tienes idea de como burlar toda esa seguridad de la empresa- Comento con un suspiro de no porfavor nuevamente Naruto con sus estupideces eso pensaba casi la mayoria_**

**_Se acuerdan que Hinata no entraba por la puerta principal debido por los paparazis cuando se enteraron de su embarazo- Cuestiono con una sonrisa el rubio adulto_**

**_Dinos el porque- Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo_**

**_Bueno hay un atajo en el cual casi nadie utiliza excepto el teme cuando tienes asuntos importantes y no quiere que esos sensualones paparasis lo persigan, esta bajo tierra, la entrada se localiza en la misma empresa- Dijo con una sonrisa de gloria, ni siquiera Itachi sabia ese atajo_**

**_Tu como sabes acerca de ese atajo- Pregunto Neji mirandolo incredulo_**

**_La misma Hinata me lo dijo, como fuimos tan ''amigos'' en el pasado me lo dijo para que la protegiera, tan adorable la Hina en sus momentos, aun recuerdo cuando la bese por primera vez- Una cantidad de baba le salio de la boca y los demas se asquearon_**

**_A tomar ese atajo- Dijo decidida Karin y los demas asintieron, se aseguraron que nadie les viera y entraron, un poco descuidado pero estable estaba, cuando pasaron por eso, una entrada para el cuarto general se presento- Hemos llegado- La voz de Naruto se escucho_**

**_Abrieron la puerta en uno en uno entraron, se dividieron en dos parejas, Minori y Minato, Naruto y Shikamaru, Neji y Itachi, Daisuke y Kasumi, Karin y Sakura, Tenten y Temari, Meno hija de Neji y Samantha hija de temari, y solamente Haruka solo. La empresa estaba enorme, cantidad de oficinas, lo bueno fue encontrar a poca gente y preguntar, se notaba una esencia de felicidad en cada empleado. Por suerte Minori y Minato escucharon que Hiromi se encontraba en el ultimo piso, cuando entraron en esa puerta vieron la escena._**


	20. Capitulo Final

**-Capitulo 20-**

**...Nuevamente la familia Uchiha unida...**

**_Todos los recuerdos del pasado en algún momento duelen, pero todo el mundo tratamos de evitarlos, el problema es que no es tan facil, es mejor enfrentarlos que evitarlos._  
**

**_Para Sasuke todo esto era dificil en su vida, engañar a la unica chica que estuvo enamorado y de no tener a sus hijos con el, lo mas doloroso del mundo, muchos diran que el lider de la empresa Uchiha tan frio como su apellido lo dice pero no es cierto, todos tenemos sentimientos, muchos los expresan con facilidad y otros no. Cada quien tiene que entender que cada uno tuvo una vida diferente, por ejemplo una persona sufre de amor de pareja y otra amor de familia._**

**_Lo peor de los casos ''algunos'' diran que es mejor sufrir el amor de la familia que el amor._**

**En la empresa Uchiha, la escena que presenciaron los gemelos Uzumakis, fue tan impresionante, un fuerte dolor en su pecho aparecio al chico Minato, no soportaba lo que sus ojos verdes veian detenidamente, pero por suerte los hermanos Uchihas aparecieron de sorpresa pero cansados, un leve sudor se notaba en las frentes de aquellos azabaches. Las miradas de los cuatro Uchihas se cruzaron con determinacion, en ese momento no existia aliados ni enemigos, se notaba un ambiente extenso alrededor de aquellos ojos de la oscuridad o en el caso de Madara rojos como la sangre.**

Hermana- Apenas pudo pronunciar una palabra el hermano mayor- Te has convertido en toda una señorita por lo que veo- Sonrio con tristeza, Hiromi se sintio mal a esa sonrisa falsa que su hermano le daba

Nosotros buscandote como idiotas y tu aqui besándote con el- Exclamo con enfado su hermano Daisuke

Lo siento demasiado pero tienes que entender el porque decidi quedarme con papa- Las lagrimas de los tres hermanos no tardaron, ambos lloraban de acuerdo a su caracter, los rubios se quedaron en silencio total- Ademas los eh extrañado demasiado me hacen falta par de tontos- Comento a un derramando sus lagrimas

Tambien nosotros, por eso te hemos buscado sin fin, bueno al menos nosotros dos, eres nuestra hermana y por eso hariamos todo por ti a pesar de nuestras discusiones- Comentaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, Hiromi nuevamente los abrazo nuevamente con mas fuerza

**10 años despues...**

**Ahora la ''pequeña'' Hiromi estaba en el altar, casandose con nada y menos que Minato ¿Pero no se suponia que con Madara? Bueno el fallecio por un terrible accidente le dejo a Hiromi en manos de Minato, ahora todos los empresarios eran felices, no habia rivalidad en ninguno. Hiromi cada vez se parecia cada vez mas a la difunta Hinata. Todos sonreian al ver a esa pequeña en manos de un chico bastante lindo.**

**-Fin-**

**Y aqui termina este fanfic con todo el corazon :'3**


End file.
